Une étoile dans le crépuscule
by ewanna
Summary: Les vampires ne sont pas les seules créatures fantastiques que nous croisons dans notre quotidien. ...et les humains ne sont pas non-plus leurs seules proies.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **Une étoile dans le crépuscule**.

Description : Les vampires ne sont pas les seules créatures fantastiques que nous croisons dans notre quotidien.  
>...et les humains ne sont pas non-plus leurs seules proies.<br>Crédits : Tous les personnages de Vampire Knight appartiennent à Matsuri Hino, les autres sont issus de mon imagination.  
><span>Rating<span> : G

Chap 1 : _Ichi_.

Commentaire de l'auteur :  
>Bonjour à tous ! Après plusieurs passages sur des terrains de foot., une visite chez les Shinigami et un petit détour par le monde de la sorcellerie, je m'essaie cette fois-ci aux vampires. J'espère que je ne m'en sortirai pas trop mal (^^') et que vous suivrez cette histoire jusqu'à la fin. À priori, elle ne devrait pas être trop longue – quoi qu'avec moi, rien n'est sûr (^^'). En attendant, un grand merci pour avoir eu la curiosité de cliquer sur le bouton de cette histoire. Alors, bonne lecture ^^ !<p>

* * *

><p><em>*Du moment qu'elle est heureuse, ça me va. Si elle a confiance en lui, alors moi aussi.<br>Est-ce qu'un jour viendra où comme elle...  
>...je pourrai croire en moi et me frayer mon propre chemin ?*<em>

_L'action se déroule majoritairement à la Cross Academy et met en scène les personnages principaux du manga (plus un) durant la période qui précède la grande guerre – oui, vous le verrez, j'aime bien m'appuyer sur « l'original » pour bâtir mes fics, que ce soit pour le contexte ou le caractère de chacun (même si je vous ai fait un magnifique anachronisme avec l'intervention juste au dessus...gomen U_u' ! Mais j'en avais besoin pour que vous compreniez l'état d'esprit du concerné) - où, pour le moment, Yûki ignore encore tout de son passé mais sait en revanche que Zero est à la fois un hunter et un vampire._

_***Milieu de l'après-midi. Bureau du directeur***_

- Aaah ! Entre donc, Kaname ! Je suis content que tu te sois donné la peine de venir si vite me rendre visite !

Le directeur Kurosu faisait toujours preuve d'une joie aussi démonstrative qu'exubérante. Mais à la longue, ses élèves et professeurs s'y étaient habitués.

- Je vous en prie, répondit poliment Kaname en venant se poster devant le bureau directorial. De plus, votre demande semblait assez pressante, je ne me suis donc pas permis de vous faire attendre.  
>- C'est gentil à toi, en rougit Kaien. Mais dis-moi avant tout, mon petit Kaname..., demanda-t-il en prenant appuis sur son bureau, avec un air de conspirateur qui intrigua la jeune homme. Tu n'as pas eu trop de problèmes pour arriver jusqu'ici avec toutes les filles qui te courent après ?<p>

Question totalement à côté de la plaque, mais qui ne surprit pas pour autant le vampire - et le fit même sourire.

- Non, ne vous en faites pas. Les cours de la Day Class n'étant pas encore terminés, je n'ai pas rencontré ce genre de difficultés.  
>- Parfait alors !, se réjouit Kaien. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi.<p>

Kaname s'exécuta.

- En fait, poursuivit plus sérieusement le directeur, ce n'est pas tant que ma convocation avait un aspect grave ou précipité, mais aux vues des derniers évènements, j'avais besoin de ton accord concernant un remplaçant pour vos cours de littérature.

Le visage de Kaname se ferma soudain légèrement. Repenser à l'agression dont l'un de ses professeurs vampire avait été victime sans raison apparente de la part des hunters était une chose qui le contrariait.

- A ce propos, dit-il d'ailleurs, savez-vous pourquoi...?  
>- ...de tels agissements ont eu lieu ?, termina Kaien en retirant sombrement ses lunettes. Non. Malheureusement, je n'en sais rien. Bien entendu, Yagari fait son possible pour obtenir des informations, mais...<p>

Le soupir de déception du directeur tint lieu de réponse pour Kaname.

- Ainsi, rebondit le vampire, vous m'avez convoqué par rapport à cette absence professorale ?  
>- Euh...oui !, se souvint tout à coup Kaien. Dans la mesure où vous n'avez donc plus de professeur, je me suis retrouvé dans l'obligation de vous en trouver un autre. Mais avant de lui donner cette nouvelle fonction, je souhaiterais te le présenter et avoir ton avis.<br>- Je comprends, répondit simplement Kaname qui ne semblait pas hostile à la demande. Et c'est très aimable à vous d'y avoir pensé.  
>- C'est bien normal ! Tu es le Président du dortoir de la Night Class - et bien plus encore aux yeux de tes camarades, donc...<p>

Un toquement discret se fit soudain entendre en provenance de la porte d'entrée. Kaien consulta sa montre puis se leva de sa chaise pour aller, bondissant, ouvrir la porte lui-même.

- Ce que j'aime chez elle, c'est qu'elle est d'une ponctualité impressionnante !, plaisanta-t-il. Pire qu'une montre suisse !

Au moment où le directeur ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer le professeur en question, Kaname se dressa à son tour de son siège et dévisagea un bref (mais intense) instant, la nouvelle venue.  
>Grande et très svelte, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans. Sa longue chevelure claire encadrait à merveille un visage fin où deux yeux d'un doré presque irréel laissaient entrevoir une intelligence mêlée d'une douceur extrême.<br>Mais lorsqu'elle s'adressa aux deux personnes en face de qui elle se retrouva soudain, sa voix suave contrasta violemment avec cette sensation de distance et de froideur qui émanèrent d'elle et laissèrent Kaname perplexe.  
>Vêtue de l'uniforme classique des enseignants de l'académie, elle se baissa respectueusement pour saluer.<p>

- Kurosu-dono...

Puis se tournant vers Kaname :

- Kuran-sama, enchantée.

C'est au moment où elle se pencha en avant que la chaine qu'elle portait autour du cou glissa de dessous sa chemise et laissa alors entrevoir un petit pendentif ouvragé en argent se terminant par une goutte de couleur nacrée, qui s'y balançait, étincelante. Kaname repéra immédiatement le bijou mais sans vraiment y apporter d'intérêt particulier. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit la nouvelle venue remettre naturellement (mais rapidement) sa chaine hors de vue, qu'il en fut davantage intrigué.

- Kaname, intervint soudain Kaien, je te présente Naomi Aoi qui est actuellement professeur de littérature dans la Day Class et à qui j'ai donc commencé à parler du poste vacant dans la Night Class.

Kaname observa la réaction de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci ne laissa rien transparaître.

- Il va de soit que Naomi-san n'est pas sans connaître le secret de notre classe de nuit, et dans la mesure où il s'agit d'une personne aussi compétente que de confiance, j'ai immédiatement songé à elle pour vous donner des cours. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?, demanda Kaien en regardant Kaname avec son graaaand sourire.  
>- Ma foi, directeur, déclara sobrement Kaname. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cette personne ne pourrait pas faire l'affaire.<br>- Parfait dans ce cas !, s'exclama Kaien, tout à sa joie.

Se tournant ensuite vers Naomi :

- Bien ! Je ne vous retiens donc pas plus longtemps, il me semble qu'il vous reste encore un cours à donner à la Day Class aujourd'hui. Vous vous rendrez donc dès ce soir à l'amphithéâtre où les élèves de la Night Class vous attendront.  
>- Bien, directeur, dit doucement Naomi en le saluant. Kuran-sama, à bientôt donc.<p>

Et elle quitta la pièce dans le silence sans avoir laisser derrière elle la moindre trace de son passage.

À peine la porte du bureau refermée, Naomi perçut des bruits de pas dans le couloir venant dans sa direction - et qui n'étaient qu'autre que ceux de Yûki qui se rendait justement à son cours. Pour connaitre Naomi comme enseignante de grande qualité depuis plusieurs mois déjà – et pour savoir que Yûki était la fille du directeur qui cumulait également le poste de chargée de discipline – les deux se saluèrent amicalement et Yûki s'autorisa même quelques questions indiscrètes.

- Tiens ? Bonsoir Aoi-sensei !, lança-t-elle en venant la rejoindre. Vous aviez rendez-vous avec le directeur ?  
>- Oui Yûki-san, sourit Naomi...<p>

...sans parvenir pour autant à masquer un léger trouble.

- Tout va bien, sensei ?, s'alarma aussitôt Yûki. Le directeur ne vous a pas convoqué pour quelque chose de grave, au moins ? Vous n'allez pas nous quitter ?  
>- Non, pas du tout, la rassura aussitôt Naomi d'une voix douce. Ne t'inquiète donc pas ainsi Yûki-san. Bien au contraire...<p>

Yûki la regarda interrogative.

- Le directeur vient de me donner de nouvelles fonctions, expliqua Naomi calmement. En plus d'enseigner à la Day Class, je vais également m'occuper de la Night Class à partir de ce soir.  
>- La...La Night Class, sensei ?, ne put se retenir Yûki qui en parut décontenancée. Mais alors, ça veut dire que...que...<br>- Oui, Yûki-san, sourit Naomi, qui devina de suite à quoi la jeune fille avait pensé. Je _sais _et suis également persuadée que tout se passera bien. Je viens d'ailleurs d'obtenir l'accord du Président Kuran – ce qui, aux dires du directeur, vaut toutes les assurances et autorisations du monde.  
>- Oh...Vous avez donc vu Kaname-senpai ?, rougit Yûki.<br>- Oui, resta sobre Naomi. Il me semble être une personne droite et digne de respect.  
>- Et il l'est !, assura Yûki avec conviction.<p>

Pendant ce temps, Kurosu Kaien alla reprendre place derrière son bureau tandis que Kaname se rassit à son tour. Le directeur évita volontairement le regard perçant que lui lança le vampire...mais quelques instants seulement. Ne pouvant trouver un intérêt formidable à sa théière des heures durant, il dut bien à moment donné se résigner à croiser les yeux rouges du vampire qui exprimèrent à merveille sa curiosité quant à ce choix.

- Directeur, demanda-t-il calmement, pourquoi elle ?  
>- « <em>Pourquoi elle<em> » ?, répéta Kaien avec une surprise exagérée. Hé bien, je te l'ai déjà dit mon petit Kaname : parce qu'elle enseigne ici dans la matière concernée et que pour diverses raisons, je lui fais entièrement confiance – que ce soit concernant ses compétences, le secret de la Night Class ou encore sur le comportement qu'elle aura à tenir vis-à-vis de tes camarades.

A l'évidence, la réponse ne contenta pas Kaname qui ne se priva pas de soupirer poliment. Connaissant cependant bien le directeur, il jugea que la suite de leur discussion à ce sujet ne mènerait à rien. À l'évidence Kaien n'était pas (encore) disposé à dire quoi que soit d'autre sur cette enseignante. Il se leva donc et s'apprêtait à prendre congé lorsqu'il se tourna une dernière fois vers Kaien.

- Rassurez-moi quand-même sur un point, dit-il avec un rictus éloquent. Il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau hunter ?  
>- Ah non ! Enfin, Kaname !, s'indigna Kaien. Non-seulement vous avez déjà Yagari sur le dos, mais en plus, avec ce qu'il vient de se passer...Non, non ! Sois tranquille pour ça, elle est vraiment trèèès loin d'être un hunter !<br>- J'espère seulement qu'un jour, vous me direz alors ce qu'elle est vraiment...

Et c'est sur ces paroles énigmatiques que Kaname s'en alla et prit le chemin de son dortoir.

*****_**Début de soirée. Couloirs de l'académie**_*

- Je me demande ce que ça va donner, s'interrogea Zero.

Yûki venait de lui faire part de la nouvelle comme quoi leur professeur de littérature venait d'être « promue » à une nouvelle fonction avec la Night Class.

- Parce qu'avec eux, poursuivit le garçon avec fatalisme, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Et elle a l'air tellement fragile parfois, qu'elle ne risque pas de supporter ne serait-ce qu'une petite morsu...

Mais il s'interrompit aussitôt devant le regard meurtrier de Yûki.

- Zero !, s'énerva-t-elle. Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter : les élèves de la Night Class n'ont strictement rien à voir avec des monstres comme les level E ! En plus, ajouta-t-elle attendrie, Kaname-senpai à lui-même donner son accord...  
>- Ah ! Alors si Kaname-senpai a donné son accord, ça change tout, évidemment !, railla Zero – qui n'eut droit qu'à un énergique coup sur la tête de la part de sa camarade en guise de réponse à ses sous-entendus douteux.<p>

Ils marchèrent ensuite quelques instants dans le silence des couloirs de l'académie, constatant avec soulagement qu'aucune fille de la Day Class n'avait bravé le couvre-feu ce soir là, lorsque Yûki revint d'elle-même sur le sujet.

- J'espère quand même qu'ils ne seront pas trop sévères avec elle. Après tout, elle n'est pour rien dans tout ce qu'il vient de se passer et il ne faudrait pas qu'ils la prennent en grippe parce qu'elle remplace l'un des leurs qu'ils aimaient bien.  
>- C'est clair ! Cependant...<br>- Quoi : « _cependant_ » ?  
>- J'sais pas trop, réfléchit Zero en se grattant la tête. Tu ne la trouves pas un peu bizarre cette femme ?<br>- Comment ça « _bizarre_ » ?, demanda Yûki avec des yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien trouver de bizarre chez une personne comme elle ?...mis à part le fait de ne pas encore avoir réussi à lui trouver le moindre défaut...  
>- Le simple fait d'aimer se balader le soir dans un parc où foisonnent des vampires, alors qu'elle n'en est pas un elle-même, et en plus, d'avoir obtenu l'accord du directeur pour ses promenades qui nous obligent du coup à veiller à ce qu'aucun débordement n'ait lieu du fait de cette présence saugrenue ! Voilà pour les exemples. Ça te va ?, râla Zero.<br>- « _Saugrenue_ » ? T'as d'ces mots, franchement !, se renfrogna Yûki. D'abord, je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi il n'y aurait que les vampires qui aimeraient se promener le soir. De plus...  
>- Yûki !, la coupa Zero, exaspéré. <em>Ils n'aiment pas se promener dehors le soir !<em> Ils ne supportent pas le soleil ! Ça n'a strictement aucun rapport !

Yûki le regarda de travers, mais poursuivit sa réflexion comme si Zero n'avait rien dit.

- Je disais donc, ajouta-t-elle un peu plus fort que nécessaire, que la tombée de la nuit est l'un des plus beaux moments de la journée où l'on peut ressentir toutes les odeurs des fleurs qui se sont épanouies et que la nature diffuse dans la rosée délicate. C'est un moment où règne alors une ambiance particulière qui nous porte vers la relaxation et l'épanouissement.

Yûki semblait transportée par ces images poétiques et romantiques alors que Zero la regardait avec un air franchement incrédule.

- Ouais, dit-il alors sur un ton faussement sérieux. Quel dommage qu'ici, en plus de ressentir cette douce atmosphère, on puisse aussi y ressentir des canines qui te transpercent la chair pour boire ton sang.  
>- Zero, tu m'énerves ! Et de toute façon, si le directeur lui a donné la permission de sortir le soir dans le parc, c'est qu'il a ses raisons. Un point c'est tout !<p>

Les deux chargés de disciplines, chemin faisant, avaient terminé leur tour à l'intérieur du bâtiment et longeait maintenant l'enceinte de l'extérieur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau des fenêtres de la pièce où se trouvaient les élèves de la Night Class, ils s'arrêtèrent et jetèrent un bref regard vers les carreaux illuminés.

- Pourvu que tout se passe bien quand même..., répéta Yûki.

* * *

><p><span>Commentaire de l'auteur<span> :  
>Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! On y retrouve donc les personnages principaux et une petite nouvelle : Naomi. Évidemment, elle n'est pas là par hasard et aura un rôle important dans l'intrigue. Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture. J'espère vous retrouver pour la suite. D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos sentiments, ça me fera très plaisir de les lire (et d'y répondre ^^). Alors, bonne continuation à tous et à bientôt !<br>Ewanna.


	2. Ni

Note : Bonjour à tous ! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui sont à nouveau là aujourd'hui – peu m'importe le nombre, le fait qu'il y ait quelques personnes qui s'intéressent à mon histoire me fait très plaisir. Dans le chapitre qui suit, les élèves de la Night Class font leur apparition...et l'histoire se poursuit, bien évidemment. Alors, bonne lecture ^^ !

* * *

><p><em>Les deux chargés de discipline, chemin faisant, avaient terminé leur tour à l'intérieur du bâtiment et longeaient maintenant l'enceinte de l'extérieur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau des fenêtres de la pièce où se trouvaient les élèves de la Night Class, ils s'arrêtèrent et jetèrent un bref regard vers les carreaux illuminés.<em>

_- Pourvu que tout se passe bien quand même..., répéta Yûki._

* * *

><p>Malheureusement, pour le moment, dans l'amphithéâtre où s'étaient réunis les élèves de la Night Class, on était très loin du calme qu'espérait la jeune fille.<p>

- Je trouve ça honteux ! Scandaleux ! Provocant ! Mais enfin, à quoi joue la Guilde ?, s'emporta pour la énième fois Ruka. Depuis quand ces maudits chasseurs s'en prennent à des vampires de level-C ?  
>- Calme-toi, Ruka, tenta inutilement de la tempérer Akatsuki.<br>- Faut quand même reconnaître qu'il y a de quoi se poser des questions sur cette attaque, reconnut calmement Rima. À ma connaissance, notre enseignant n'avait rien de dangereux et n'était impliqué dans aucune affaire qui aurait pu conduire à de pareilles extrémités.  
>- Au fait, t'as pas de nouvelles à ce sujet, Ichijô ?, demanda alors Hanabusa en se tournant vers son délégué de classe qui n'en demeurait pas moins le petit fils du Patriarche.<p>

Mais le jeune homme secoua tristement la tête.

- Absolument rien, avoua-t-il. Et avec ce que je fréquente ou m'intéresse aux activités plus ou moins licites de mon grand-père, je ne pense pas pouvoir être d'une grande aide à ce sujet...

Déclaration qui fut suivit d'un soupir général, lorsque soudain, la porte du grand amphithéâtre grinça pour laisser apparaître Kaname.

- Kaname-sama !, s'empourpra aussitôt Ruka en bondissant de son banc, tandis que les autres élèves se levèrent pour le saluer plus cérémonieusement.

Le Sang Pur vint prendre place dans son fauteuil et y resta silencieux, écoutant, une fois que l'agitation liée à son arrivée se fut calmée, avec intérêt la discussion que ses camarades rengagèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un point ne le fasse intervenir.

- Du coup, lança mollement Shiki en grignotant son Mikado, je me demande si on va avoir cours aujourd'hui.  
>- Faudrait d'abord qu'ils trouvent un nouveau prof. pour faire cours, fit remarquer Hanabusa. Et dans la mesure où l'agression n'a eut lieu qu'hier, je ne pense pas que le directeur soit déjà en mesure de...<br>- Il a pourtant déjà trouvé quelqu'un, glissa alors doucement Kaname.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Oui, dit-il. Je l'ai même rencontrée tout à l'heure. Le directeur a tenu à me la présenter avant de prendre une décision définitive.  
>- Vous « <em>la<em> » présenter ?, releva Hanabusa avec joie. Cela voudrait donc dire que nous allons avoir une nouvelle charmante enseignante vampire en littérature ?  
>- Hanabusa..., soupira Akatsuki en se passant une main dans les cheveux avec un air désespéré.<br>- Totalement irrécupérable, rajouta Ruka en regardant le vampire le plus dragueur qui soit avec condescendance.  
>- Ben quoi ?, fit celui-ci en toute innocence. Y'a rien de mal !<br>- Pardon de gâcher tes espoirs, Aidô, précisa soudain Kaname en feuilletant négligemment un livre, mais s'il s'agit bien d'une jeune femme, elle n'est en aucun cas un vampire, je peux te l'assurer.

Étant un Sang Pur, les autres savaient que si Kaname déclarait cela, c'est que c'était tout simplement vrai. Les Sangs Purs ayant des pouvoirs que les autres vampires ne possédaient pas, il était parfaitement en mesure de repérer l'un des _siens_...et il était tout bonnement hors de question de mettre en doute ses dires.

- Ah bon ?, fit Hanabusa la mine légèrement déçue (mais pas très longtemps). Bah, après tout, c'est pas bien grave ! Au contraire, ça apportera un nouveau parfum qui sera peut-être très agréable dans cette pièce.  
>- Ce n'est pas encore un hunter, j'espère ?, s'énerva Ruka. Parce qu'entre Yagari et ce qu'il vient de se passer, ça serait de très mauvais goût !<br>- Le directeur m'a bien confirmé que « non », répondit Kaname dont le regard était toujours posé sur les pages de son livre, lorsque soudain, il se porta machinalement sur la grande porte de bois de l'amphithéâtre qui grinça à nouveau, offrant cette fois-ci le passage au nouveau professeur attendu.

À la fois curieux et surpris, les élèves virent apparaître la même personne que leur président avait déjà rencontré un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi et qui dégagea encore cette fois-ci cette sensation de distance et froideur qui ne laissait rien transparaître d'elle.  
>Paradoxalement, elle s'approcha assez timidement du bureau réservé à l'enseignant où elle déposa une sacoche souple ainsi qu'un paquet de feuilles assez imposant. Relevant ensuite lentement son visage vers les élèves vampires,<p>

- Bonsoir à tous, se présenta-t-elle de cette voix douce et rassurante. Je m'appelle Naomi Aoi et c'est moi qui vais temporairement assurer les cours de littérature pour votre classe.

La grande majorité des élèves restèrent interdits devant cette apparition. À l'évidence, non, elle n'était pas un vampire et n'avait strictement rien à voir non-plus avec un hunter (ou alors, l'Association avait fait de sacrés progrès en matière de duperie). Mais tout comme Kaname un peu plus tôt, ils furent interpellés par ces paradoxes flagrants qui émanaient d'elle.  
>De son côté, interprétant la réaction de ses nouveaux élèves comme normale compte tenu des circonstances dans lesquelles elle se présentait à eux, Naomi ne fut pas surprise de leur silence – ni de leur tête - et révéla même une charmante esquisse de sourire sur son visage serein avant de terminer sa présentation.<p>

- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer et j'espère que nous pourrons faire du bon travail ensemble.

Elle crut bon ensuite d'ajouter :

- J'ai conscience que la littérature n'est pas forcément votre matière préférée...  
>- Hum, c'est rien d'le dire, marmonna Shiki dans son coin.<br>- ...mais je ferai de mon mieux pour vous la présenter d'une manière intéressante.

Quelques moues perplexes se dévoilèrent alors.

- Malheureusement, poursuivit Naomi, vue les conditions délicates dans lesquelles je me suis retrouvée à ce poste...

Ruka émit alors un soupir dédaigneux.

- ...j'ignore où vous en êtes dans le programme ou tout simplement comment vous interprétez cette matière.  
>- « <em>Comment on interprète cette matière<em> » ?, chuchota Hanabusa en regardant son cousin, dubitatif. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette farfelue ?  
>- ...ainsi, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour le côté inhabituel de ce premier cours, mais j'ai préparé ici un questionnaire que je vous demanderai de bien vouloir remplir.<p>

Naomi désigna alors d'un geste de la main le gros paquet de feuilles avec lequel elle était arrivée et qui reposait toujours sur un coin du bureau. Plusieurs soupirs de mécontentement se firent soudain entendre. Et même si Naomi s'était doutée que ce genre d'initiative agaçait généralement, devant cette réaction massive, elle en fut troublée.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de vous imposer ceci, tenta-t-elle alors de se justifier afin que son premier cours ne vire à la calamité, mais...  
>- Ne vous excusez pas, intervint alors Kaname en se redressant, jetant en même temps un regard réprobateur vers ceux qui s'étaient manifestés quelques secondes auparavant. Il est tout à fait normal que vous agissiez de la sorte et nous y répondrons tous avec le plus grand sérieux pour vous faciliter la tâche.<br>- Oh...Merci Kuran-sama, répondit Naomi, prise de cours par cette intervention en sa faveur. Bien, dit-elle ensuite en cherchant un instant ses mots, est-ce que votre délégué de classe est présent aujourd'hui ?

La main de Takuma se leva soudain et le jeune homme se dressa en arborant un grand sourire.

- C'est moi, Aoi-sensei !  
>- Ichijô-san, c'est bien cela ?, vérifia Naomi.<br>- Tout à fait, sensei, confirma-t-il. Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas !

Pour la seconde fois en l'espace de quelques secondes, Naomi fut sensible et surprise face à ces comportements « amicaux ».

- Dans ce cas, dit-elle de sa voix douce, si cela ne vous dérange pas, Ichijô-san, pourriez-vous distribuer un formulaire à chacun de vos camarades, s'il vous plaît ?

Certains élèves furent surpris de la demande et beaucoup s'échangèrent des regards expressifs. Les vampires de cette académie, quasiment tous issus de nobles lignées, n'avaient pas pour habitude qu'on leur demande de telles choses – il aurait même été plus juste de dire qu'ils avaient l'habitude qu'on leur mâche le travail. Mais dans le cas présent, Takuma n'y vit rien d'offensant et se leva de bonne grâce pour s'approcher du bureau de son enseignante...qui fit, au moment où le jeune homme s'approcha au plus près d'elle, un naturel mais significatif pas vers l'arrière, lui permettant ainsi de maintenir une distance minimale avec le garçon. Une seule personne remarqua ce geste discret, tandis que Takuma récupérait les feuillets et commença la distribution auprès de ses collègues qui avaient bien compris qu'ils n'avaient d'autre choix que d'y répondre consciencieusement.

Durant le temps que dura ce travail, Naomi en profita pour se familiariser avec ceux dont elles ne connaissait encore rien, sinon quelques noms appris rapidement sur une liste que lui avait remis peu de temps avant le directeur, ainsi qu'une description sommaire qui lui permit d'en reconnaître certains. Poser un visage sur un nom était quelque chose de parfois amusant, parfois instructif.

Ainsi, alors que beaucoup conservaient leur nez penché sur les feuillets agrafés, Naomi n'eut aucune difficulté pour deviner qui était cette jeune fille aux longs cheveux dont la beauté n'avait d'égal que le caractère fier : Ruka Sôen. Mais si le nouveau professeur s'attarda un instant sur elle, Ruka ne broncha pas et se contenta de remplir ses fiches. Juste derrière elle se trouvait celui qu'elle avait déjà rencontré dans le bureau du directeur et dont elle savait déjà le charisme et la domination sur les autres : Kaname Kuran. Contrairement à Ruka, au moment où le regard de Naomi passa sur lui, le vampire ne perdit pas l'occasion de lever la tête, affichant une expression pensive que Naomi ne parvint pas à corréler avec le questionnaire et qu'elle ne put soutenir, se détournant aussitôt, sachant d'avance qu'à ce petit jeu, elle perdrait à tous les coups contre quelqu'un comme lui.  
>Devant Ruka se trouvait Ichijô, que Naomi classa immédiatement dans la catégorie des preux chevaliers servants. Sur le banc d'à côté, se trouvait certainement Hanabusa Aidô, dont le charme et l'intelligence rivalisait avec son côté séducteur – même si pour le moment, le jeune homme en question donnait plus l'air d'halluciner sur les questions qu'il était en train de lire qu'autre chose. À ses côtés, d'après ce que lui avait dit Kaien, se trouvait son cousin. Peut-être un petit air de ressemblance entre les deux, mais question présentation, par contre, ils n'avaient rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. Akatsuki Kain donnait une image relativement nonchalante, peu enclin à porter le gilet boutonné comme tous les autres mâles de sa classe. Piercing à l'oreille, ce dernier sortait un peu du lot mais n'en demeurait pas moins charmant. Cependant, contrairement à Kaname dont elle n'avait pu soutenir le regard, quand elle observa Akatsuki, elle constata un peu déstabilisée qu'il était exactement en train de faire la même chose : il la fixait. Sourcils légèrement froncés, yeux plissés, le jeune vampire ne cherchait pourtant pas à l'impressionner (même si, de se retrouver ici impressionnait forcément un peu Naomi), mais donnait davantage l'air de s'intéresser à elle. La question que se posa alors la jeune femme fut : dans quelle mesure et surtout, avec quelles intentions ?<br>Juste derrière lui, les deux derniers élèves dont elle se souvenait vaguement la description, mais dont l'attitude l'aida grandement à les identifier : Senri Shiki qui bâillait sans grande discrétion en tentant tant bien que mal de répondre au questionnaire et Toya Rima, plus alerte. Naomi les avait reconnus tous les deux assez facilement grâce à une anecdote singulière que lui avait confié Kaien : le grignotage permanent de Mikado !

*_**Pendant ce temps. Bureau du directeur**_*

- Franchement, vous n'en ferez jamais d'autre !

Yagari venait de lancer sa réflexion pleine d'agacement en grattant une allumette sous sa botte afin d'éclairer sa cigarette.

- Allez mettre une fille comme _elle _comme enseignante à des vampires, secoua-t-il lentement la tête avec un air résigné, tout en s'appuyant contre le bureau du directeur. Il n'y a que vous pour faire une chose pareille !

Le regard posé sur le parc de l'académie, plongé à présent dans la pénombre, Kaien se retourna et fit face à son collègue.

- Je ne pense pourtant pas que ça soit une mauvaise idée, compte tenu des vampires qu'il y a dans mon académie, se défendit-il en prenant son air innocent. Ce sont de ceux qui rôdent dehors dont il faut se méfier - et uniquement d'eux.  
>- Vous n'étiez quand même pas obligé d'aller la mettre au contact de <em>ceux-là<em>, quand même ?  
>- Oh...Disons que les choses se sont faites ainsi, presque naturellement, tenta d'expliquer Kaien avec un petit sourire qui en dit long.<br>- « _Naturellement_ », c'est ça, oui, répéta Yagari en levant les yeux au plafond.  
>- Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivit Kaien plus sérieux en réajustant ses lunettes, qu'elle soit enseignante d'une classe ou d'une autre, le problème reste le même. Je fais des recherches de mon côté et ai déjà réussi à trouver quelques réponses, mais celles-ci ne font que renforcer mes craintes quant à ce que nous soupçonnions déjà. Et de votre côté ? Avez-vous réussi à en apprendre davantage ?<p>

Mais Yagari secoua lentement la tête.

- Rien de nouveau. Ou là encore, rien qui ne vienne mettre en doute ce que nous pensions.  
>- Dans ces conditions, ces faits seuls devraient vous faire comprendre que l'avoir volontairement placée auprès de ces vampires-là n'est pas une erreur. Loin de là...<p>

* * *

><p><span>Note<span> : Il faut vous dire qu'il s'agit ici de ma onzième fic. (ou huitième, si on ne compte pas les poésies) et que l'idée de l'écrire m'est venue après un long passage à vide où je suis restée des semaines et des semaines entières à ne plus pianoter sur mon ordi. (mais pas par manque d'inspiration « malheureusement » - j'aurais préféré, croyez-moi). Et comme à chaque fois, alors que j'avais des fics en cours et des lecteurs qui devraient normalement attendre leur suite (à moins qu'ils en aient eu marre et soient allés voir ailleurs ^^''''''), pour repartir du bon pied, j'ai commencé par écrire quelque chose de nouveau, qui me fasse plaisir et qui, je l'espère, procure la même émotion à ceux qui le liront. Vous avez le second chapitre sous vos yeux ! Alors, maintenant, je vous dis à bientôt et vous souhaite une bonne continuation. Ewanna


	3. San : Etranges sensations

Note : Bonjour tout le monde. Voici la suite ;).

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Fin du premier cours de littérature. Amphithéâtre de la Night Class<strong>_*

La plupart des élèves avaient terminé de répondre à leur questionnaire. Beaucoup avaient été surpris par le degré de difficulté ou la nature-même de certaines questions – qui n'avaient parfois strictement rien à voir avec la matière enseignée, d'ailleurs. Mais n'envisageant même pas de désobéir à leur président, tous avaient fait de leur mieux pour se montrer à la hauteur.  
>Dans la mesure où depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, nombreux étaient ceux qui regardaient voler les papillons de nuit ou bâillaient paresseusement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Naomi décida de mettre fin à cette première rencontre.<p>

- Merci à tous pour votre comportement exemplaire, annonça-t-elle avec douceur et soulagement. Sachez que ceux qui ont terminé de remplir leur questionnaire sont autorisés à sortir dans le couloir s'ils le désirent, en attendant le prochain cours. Je vous demanderai juste une dernière chose : c'est de bien vouloir déposer au passage votre questionnaire sur mon bureau afin que je les récupère tous. Merci.

Et c'est dans un mouvement parfaitement synchrone que les élèves de la Night Class se levèrent tous et empruntèrent les allées qui permettaient d'atteindre le bureau de leur enseignante où ils déposèrent docilement leur feuillet...et où, une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme se recula discrètement d'un pas pour s'éloigner au maximum du contact des étudiants.

Étant le seul à avoir relevé pour la seconde fois ce détail insolite, Kaname – ayant fait en sorte d'être le dernier à ramener sa copie – s'approcha volontairement, et le plus naturellement possible, de Naomi. Mais celle-ci ne l'ayant pas lâché du regard et sachant conserver une distance très précise avec ses élèves vampires, de l'avancée de Kaname résulta un nouvel éloignement de l'enseignante.  
>Il n'insista pas et conserva un comportement normal, se contentant de poser à son tour son questionnaire sur le bureau avant de remonter s'assoir à sa place (ce que ses camarades avaient également fait).<p>

Naomi récupéra toutes les copies, prit sa sacoche, descendit de la petite estrade et salua la Night Class.

- Bonne soirée à tous et à bientôt !

Et là, contrairement à leur habitude où l'arrivée et le départ d'un professeur les laissaient de marbre, chacun nota, étonné, le léger salut respectueux que Kaname adressa de la tête à la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à partir.

C'est une fois dans le couloir et la porte de l'amphithéâtre fermée derrière elle, que Naomi se laissa aller contre le mur où elle poussa un profond soupir déstressant. Se sentant néanmoins particulièrement faible, elle se hâta d'aller poser ses affaires dans sa chambre et de sortir dans le parc.

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>Fin de nuit. Amphithéâtre de la Night Class<strong>_*

Shiki avait enfoui sa tête dans le creux de ses bras croisés, Rima grignotait les Mikado d'Hanabusa et Ruka contemplait discrètement Kaname. Rien de bien particulier à ce qu'il se passait d'ordinaire au sein du petit groupe, en somme. Sauf que...

- Je suis le seul le penser, ou cette fille n'est pas..._normale_ ?, demanda tout à coup Akatsuki, l'air songeur - interpellant les autres.  
>- Normale ou pas, en tout cas, remarqua Hanabusa en grimaçant, elle a beau être plutôt mignonne, question odeur – et goût probablement – c'est pas ça. Elle ne sentait absolument rien !<br>- « _Pas normale_ », comme zinzin, tu veux dire ?, reprit alors Rima sans relever la réflexion d'Hanabusa - qu'elle empêcha en même temps de récupérer sa boite de biscuits.  
>- Non, répondit aussitôt Akatsuki, les sourcils froncés. Mais..., comment dire ? Pas comme tous les autres humains qu'on a l'habitude de croiser. Il y a comme quelque chose chez elle de différent, tenta de s'expliquer le vampire avec un ton que les autres n'étaient pas habitués à entendre venant de sa part – lui d'ordinaire plutôt peu bavard et taciturne.<br>- Mmoui..., marmonna alors Hanabusa qui avait fini par lâcher l'affaire avec Rima. Il y aurait bien quelque chose chez elle qu'on ne trouve pas chez les autres, en effet. Ou plutôt, se reprit-il, blasé, il y a beaucoup de choses chez elle qu'on trouve chez les autres, mais qui n'ont rien à voir les uns avec les autres.  
>- Hein ?<p>

Shiki venait d'émerger à moitié endormi, en n'ayant pas saisi un traitre mot de ce qu'Hanabusa venait de dire. Vexé, le blond soupira.

- Elle est contradictoire sous certains aspects, voilà ce que je veux dire ! Après ne me demande pas une liste, parce que je ne me suis pas donné la peine d'en établir une pendant que je répondais à ce questionnaire de cinglés !  
>- C'est vrai qu'il était bizarre son questionnaire, confirma Rima en souriant. Bizarre, mais amusant ! En tout cas, pour une fois, je n'ai pas eu envie de dormir pendant un cours de littérature.<p>

Propos qui en amusèrent quelques uns.

- Kaname-sama, demanda alors Ruka en se tournant vers le garçon, est-ce que vous savez quelque chose à propos d'elle ?

Kaname prit son temps pour répondre, mais lorsqu'il le fit, ce ne fut que pour déclarer un paisible : « Pas vraiment... ».

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>Quelques semaine plus tard<strong>_*

Le temps a passé et une partie des objectifs que Naomi s'était fixée étaient atteints. Quelques élèves de la Night Class, dont Rima et Akatsuki, semblaient en effet un tant soit peu intéressés par ses cours, que sa véritable nature enjouée avait su rendre plus distrayants que les rébarbatifs baratins auxquels les élèves avaient toujours été habitués.

Ce soir-là, après une traditionnelle et non moins éprouvante sortie de la Night Class où les deux chargés de discipline avaient encore eu fort à faire pour calmer les hardeurs des groupies, Zero avait justement profité du tour de garde qui s'en suivit pour demander à Yûki comment s'en sortait la « nouvelle » avec ses « charmants vampires ».

- Hé bien, avoua Yûki l'air confiante, ça a l'air de plutôt bien se passer. Après, nous ne sommes pas intimes, donc nous n'avons pas l'habitude de discuter de ce genre de choses ensemble. Mais de ce que j'en ai perçu, ça aurait plutôt tendance à aller.

Et il est vrai que même d'un point de vue « vampirique », sans parler de l'intérêt des cours en eux-mêmes, nombreux étaient les élèves de la Night Class a avoir noté que ces derniers temps, leur nouveau professeur de littérature semblait avoir abandonné une bonne partie de sa « carapace », laissant ainsi entrevoir un côté nettement plus agréable et attirant chez elle.

- Bon ! Sans aller jusqu'à dire que ses cours sont mes préférés, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je commence à la trouver intéressante cette jeune femme, lança avec gourmandise Hanabusa en même temps qu'il regardait Naomi quitter l'amphithéâtre à la fin de son cours.  
>- Aidô..., le prévint gentiment Kaname qui ne souhaitait voir aucune dérive.<p>

Intervention que le vampire blond interpréta à merveille.

- Quoi ? Hein ? Euh...Non, non ! Je voulais juste dire qu'elle semblait s'être un peu détendue quoi ! Enfin...vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Je n'avais aucune arrière pensée en disant cela, Kaname-sama, essaya de se dépatouiller comme il le put Hanabusa.  
>- Moi, je trouve qu'elle sent de plus en plus bon, remarqua soudain doucement Shiki - qui s'attira aussitôt les regards perçants de Kaname et Akatsuki. En plus, un parfum pareil, je n'en avais encore jamais senti auparavant...<p>

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>Lendemain - fin d'après-midi. Couloir des cours<strong>_*

Les élèves de la Day Class avaient enfin regagné leur dortoir tandis que ceux de la Night Class se regroupaient peu à peu devant leur amphithéâtre, attendant que les portes ne s'ouvrent pour leur premier cours de la soirée.  
>Justement un peu en retard ce soir-là, Naomi eut alors la désagréable surprise, en arrivant devant la salle de cours, d'entendre des haussements de voix agressifs qui ne laissaient rien présager de bon.<p>

Étant svelte, elle se faufila facilement entre les élèves, spectateurs d'une dispute qui opposait alors deux vampires qui n'avaient pas la réputation d'être des plus pacifistes.

Peu à peu, Naomi finit par se retrouver sur le devant de la scène, allant se placer aux côtés d'Akatsuki, qui observait le combat de coqs, les mains dans les poches, une expression relativement désintéressée sur le visage.  
>Mais ce n'est que quelques secondes seulement après l'arrivée de Naomi que le garçon ressentit soudain une étrange mais agréable sensation de chaleur qui se répandit peu à peu dans son bras gauche, pour se propager ensuite dans son corps tout entier. Surpris et troublé par ce phénomène inhabituel, il tourna brusquement la tête et découvrit son professeur de littérature qui regardaient les deux garçons en discorde avec un air grave et réellement navré. Sentant à son tour un regard posé sur elle, Naomi fit timidement face au jeune homme avec un doux sourire.<p>

- Oh ! Bonsoir...Kain-san, fit-elle - un joli rose aux joues.  
>- Sensei, la salua plus sobrement Akatsuki, qui se sentit bizarrement mal à l'aise.<br>- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Naomi en reportant immédiatement son attention sur la dispute qui était encore montée d'un ton.  
>- Bof..., soupira le vampire. De vieilles querelles de familles qui ont déteint sur les générations suivantes, expliqua-t-il. Vous savez comment c'est..., ajouta-t-il détaché.<p>

Sauf que Naomi n'y répondit pas et sembla se désoler davantage encore.

- Ainsi, les vampires comme les humains ne réchappent pas à ces mauvaises choses, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure toutefois audible, qui fit un drôle d'effet à Akatsuki.

Car même s'il n'était jamais agréable d'assister à de tels évènements, les deux concernés n'en étaient pas non-plus à s'entretuer et il n'y avait donc, à ses yeux, aucune raison de prendre les choses aussi tragiquement. Mais voir la jeune femme ainsi le contraria et s'il ne s'était pas retenu, il aurait cherché quelques mots à dire pour la consoler.

- Faut pas s'en faire !, intervint tout à coup Rima qui apparut sur le flanc droit d'Akatsuki en se penchant en avant de manière à croiser le regard de son enseignante. En plus, Aidô est parti chercher Ichijô et Kaname-sama. Ça va être vite réglé, annonça-t-elle avec un petite sourire satisfait.

Mais ce ne furent finalement pas les deux responsables de la Night Class qui mirent un terme à la querelle. Car à peine sa phrase terminée, Rima vit son enseignante faire un pas en avant, se mettant ainsi dangereusement à la porté des deux étudiants qui devenaient littéralement fous de rage de ne pas parvenir à prendre le dessus l'un sur l'autre, baisser la tête et souffler : « _Ça suffit..._ » dans un murmure tel que dans le brouhaha général, personne n'aurait dû pouvoir l'entendre. Sauf qu'au contraire, tous les élèves alors rassemblés, y compris les deux belligérants, stoppèrent net leurs actions et se tournèrent, médusés, vers Naomi.

La jeune femme releva la tête et découvrit un visage habituellement aimable qui s'était alors fermé et laissait paraître de la tristesse. Mais au-delà de cette vision, c'est surtout la manière dont sa demande fut perçue par les étudiants qui les interpella tous. Son « _ça suffit_ » avait raisonné dans leur tête avec une force incroyable, leur imposant à tous d'agir de la sorte.  
>Les deux garçons qui se disputaient jusqu'alors bruyamment se tournèrent en même temps vers leur enseignante qu'ils dévisagèrent incrédules, une expression honteuse et coupable sur leur figure.<p>

- Vous comporter ainsi ne changera rien à vos problèmes, bien au contraire, intervint alors doucement Naomi qui fit un pas de plus vers eux. Maintenant, _je vous prie_ d'aller vous isoler tous les deux dans cette pièce...

Pièce qu'elle désigna d'un geste de la main et qui jouxtait l'amphithéâtre.

- ...et de tâcher de résoudre pacifiquement ce qui vous gène, _s'il vous plaît_.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le répéter ou de se montrer menaçante. Les deux élèves obéirent docilement et tous furent certains que plus aucun cri ne se ferait entendre de la soirée.  
>Devant le regard ébahi de la plupart, les deux disparurent dans la petite pièce tandis que Naomi se retourna face au reste de sa classe, son regard bienveillant retrouvé.<p>

- Bien, tout le monde !, lança-t-elle avec entrain, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Je vous en prie, allons en cours maintenant.

Et tandis que les autres étudiants de la Night Class se mirent à la suivre sans poser ouvertement de questions, mais en en ayant néanmoins un flot dans la tête, Hanabusa, Akatsuki et Rima restèrent en arrière, voyant arriver vers eux, d'un côté du couloir, leur délégué et leur président, et de l'autre, Shiki qui s'était réveillé un peu trop tard pour arriver à l'heure.

* * *

><p>Les six élèves ne rentrèrent pas de suite dans l'amphithéâtre. Rima, aidée d'Hanabusa, tâcha alors de faire un résumé des plus concis de la situation aux arrivants – résumé qui laissa à nouveau Kaname perplexe, en même temps que Hanabusa remarqua soudainement le comportement absent de son cousin.<p>

- Hé ! Ça va Akatsuki ?, lui demanda-t-il en posant une main sur le bras gauche de ce dernier.

Mais à cet instant, à ce nouveau contact, Akatsuki se dégagea dans un mouvement brusque et posa sa main droite sur son bras où demeurait la chaude sensation vécue peu de temps auparavant.

- Akatsuki ?, s'inquiéta alors Takuma. Qu'est-ce que...?

Mais le garçon sortit immédiatement de ses pensées et regarda Takuma en affichant une drôle d'expression..

- C'est bon, je vais bien, lâcha-t-il, sauvage. Aller, en cours maintenant !

Et sans même prendre le soin de vérifier si les autres le suivaient, il entra à son tour dans l'amphithéâtre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a en ce moment ?, s'interrogea Hanabusa en se grattant désespérément la tête.  
>- J'sais pas trop, fit Rima en haussant les épaules. Je ne le trouve pas si différent que d'habitude, moi.<br>- Ah ouais ?, rétorqua Hanabusa. Ça se voit que tu ne passes pas la plupart de ton temps avec lui et que tu ne partages pas sa chambre.

Takuma, Shiki et Rima regardèrent alors leur camarade avec interrogation.

- Euh...et qu'est-ce qui aurait changé chez lui dans ce cas ?, demanda poliment, sous l'air curieux des deux autres, Takuma.  
>- Ben, réfléchit un instant Hanabusa en prenant une pose pensive. D'abord, depuis quelques temps, quand je sors faire un tour dans le parc – mais en tout bien, tout honneur, Président de pavillon !, crut bon d'ajouter le vampire en regardant d'un air coupable Kaname – et bien, il ne me suit plus !...ou alors, faut que je le supplie de bien vouloir bouger. Il préfère rester dans notre chambre, souvent à ne rien faire. Mais surtout, chuchota presque Hanabusa en se penchant vers les trois autres, ne souhaitant pas à l'évidence, que cette révélation soit entendue par celui qu'il vénérait plus que tout, il me laisse à nouveau faire...ma <em>collection<em> sans rien dire...!

Que se soit Rima, Shiki ou Takuma, les trois regardèrent Hanabusa effarés. Pour que son cousin cesse de lui demander à tout va d'arrêter de collecter en douce tout ce que Kaname effleurait, il fallait vraiment que quelque chose d'étrange se passe.

- Mince alors !, lança Rima. Il n'est pas malade au moins ?  
>- Absolument pas, les coupa enfin Kaname qui les avait laissés échanger suffisamment, imposant ainsi l'arrêt de cette discussion indiscrète. Ne vous mêlez de rien...pour le moment, et tout ira pour le mieux.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Note<span> : Re...! Pardon pour la mise en page de la fin du chapitre, mais j'ai eu beau essayer, je n'ai pas réussi à la mettre comme d'habitude ^^'. Bonne continuation à tous, bon week-end...et rendez-vous pour la suite (enfin, j'espère ^^').

**_Petite Mia_** : Salut ! Et un grand merci pour ton message =^o^= ! Il m'a sacrément fait plaisir. T'inquiète, on va rapidement savoir qui est Naomi. Merci pour tes encouragements et peut-être, à bientôt ;).  
>Ewanna.<p> 


	4. Intrusions

Note : Bon là, dilemme : vais-je prendre la version manga ou animée ?...oui, parce qu'en fonction des situations, ce ne sont pas trop les mêmes ^^'. Donc sachez qu'ici, en ayant spontanément d'abord pensé à la version animée, j'ai conservé cette idée première.  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>Milieu de la nuit. Parc de l'académie<strong>_*

Après avoir patrouillé ensemble à l'intérieur des bâtiments, Yûki et Zero s'attaquèrent ensuite à l'immense parc de l'académie où ils décidèrent de se séparer pour être plus rapides.

C'est au moment où Yûki inspectait les environs depuis une terrasse qu'elle entraperçut deux filles de la Day Class qui s'étaient faufilées jusqu'à l'académie - où avaient alors lieu les cours de la Night Class - dans l'espoir de pouvoir photographier l'un de ses élèves.  
>Aussitôt repérées et sommées de retourner sur le champ dans leur pavillon par Yûki, cette dernière constata alors avec effroi que l'une de ses camarades s'était blessée et saignait légèrement. Mais même si la coupure n'était que superficielle, l'odeur du sang, à cette heure-ci et à cet endroit-là, était trop dangereuse et risquait de...<p>

Trop tard.

Brusquement, Yûki dégaina Artémis et fendit l'air avec, jusqu'à atteindre la main d'Akatsuki – alors accompagnateur d'Hanabusa – qui stoppa net l'arme anti-vampire. Affolée, Yûki demanda aux deux garçons de repartir immédiatement et de laisser ses camarades en paix. Mais la situation dégénéra rapidement et contre toute attente, ce fut Yûki qui se retrouva la proie tentante d'Hanabusa.  
>Désormais dans une situation périlleuse qu'elle ne parvenait plus à maîtriser – avec en prime, ses deux camarades de la Day Class évanouies devant ce qu'elles venaient de voir – Yûki fut heureusement secourue dans un premier temps par Zero, qui manqua de faire feu à bout portant sur Hanabusa avec son <em>Bloody Rose<em>, puis par Kaname – escorté par Seiren – qui vint remettre de l'ordre dans ce qui aurait pu dégénérer en un dramatique incident.  
>Mais Seiren venait à peine d'effacer la mémoire des deux étudiantes de la Day Class, toujours inconscientes, avant de les ramener à leur pavillon et Kaname de promettre de faire un rapport sur ses deux camarades irresponsables, qu'un peu plus loin, dans l'obscurité de la forêt dense, une déflagration retentit, accompagnée d'une lueur éblouissante qui ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes.<br>Les quatre derniers élèves encore présents dans le parc, près de l'enceinte de l'académie, se regardèrent d'abord incrédules puis, sans qu'aucune instruction ne soit donnée, se précipitèrent vers l'endroit où s'était produit le phénomène.

Une fois arrivés sur place, ils ne découvrirent qu'un tas de cendre caractéristique ainsi qu'un manteau que la brise de la nuit soulevait lentement de l'herbe fraîche.  
>Kaname s'agenouilla à cet endroit pendant que les autres scrutaient les alentours...sans trouver toutefois quoique ce soit de révélateur. Leurs observations infructueuses terminées, ils se rapprochèrent du centre de la scène où Kaname fixait toujours les restes.<p>

- Un level E, grommela alors avec mépris Zero qui jeta un regard de dégoût vers ce qu'il restait du vampire réduit en poussière.  
>- Mais qu'est-ce qu'un level E viendrait faire ici ?, s'interrogea Hanabusa.<br>- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Yûki, inquiète, qui tenait toujours fermement Artémis entre ses mains. Mais il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que l'un de ces monstres était encore présent ici il y a quelques instants et que quelqu'un s'en est occupé avant qu'on arrive !  
>- <em>Quelqu'un ou quelque chose<em>..., déclara alors mystérieusement Kaname en se relevant.

Les autres le regardèrent, sourcils froncés.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?, demanda Akatsuki.

Mais son président n'était pas d'humeur à dévoiler ce qu'il avait en tête et le travaillait de plus en plus.

- Je n'en sais encore rien, éluda-t-il plutôt.

Puis se tournant affectueusement vers Yûki – sous le regard inamical de Zero.

- Bien, nous allons regagner notre pavillon maintenant. Kain ! Aidô ! Partez devant, je vous rejoins. Quant à toi, mon adorable Yûki, prends bien soin de toi surtout...

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>Quelques minutes plus tard. Bureau du directeur<strong>_*

Assis derrière son bureau, les mains croisées sous son menton, Kaien Kurosu faisait face à la personne qui s'était précipitée jusqu'à lui peu de temps après que le troublant événement ait eu lieu. Contrairement à l'attitude cordiale et enjouée qu'il affichait d'ordinaire, son expression était là singulièrement soucieuse et attentive.

- C'était de toute façon à prévoir, lâcha-t-il fataliste. Si ton pouvoir est resté caché un temps durant, il est maintenant repérable. À force d'entraînements, tu as certainement dû...  
>- Mais c'est <em>vous<em> qui m'avez encouragée à le développer, ce pouvoir ! Qui m'avait dit qu'il fallait que je le fasse !, s'écria Naomi en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil.

Son teint était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses yeux brillaient et ses mains tremblaient toujours sous le coup de l'émotion qu'elle venait de vivre.

- Je le sais bien, ne chercha pas à nier Kaien d'une voix posée. Mais il faut que tu comprennes une chose : c'est que tôt ou tard, même si je ne t'en avais pas parlé, tout serait apparu quand même et ce, de manière incontrôlée et encore plus violente. Et là...là, tu n'aurais non-seulement pas compris ce qui t'arrivait, mais en plus, tu te serais probablement retrouvée confrontée à un danger dont je peux encore te préserver icien ayant agi de la sorte.

Passèrent quelques secondes dans un silence pesant.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors ?, demanda Naomi en se rasseyant lentement dans son fauteuil, le regard perdu.  
>- Continuer à t'exercer, déclara fermement Kaien. Ton pouvoir est à même de te protéger, mais pour en arriver là, il te faudra encore durement travailler.<p>

Naomi le dévisagea d'une expression peu convaincue.

- Crois-moi, Naomi-san, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire - même si nous savons à présent que des précautions supplémentaires seront à prendre - surtout compte tenu des périodes où tu peux au mieux te ressourcer...

Un nouveau moment de silence suivit avant que le directeur de l'académie n'engagea son enseignante à aller se reposer - chose qu'elle fit sans protester, mais en jetant toutefois un dernier regard inquiet vers cet homme en qui elle avait placé le peu d'espoir qu'elle avait...

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>Lendemain. Cours de la Day Class<strong>_*

- Hé bien Yûki, l'interpella doucement Yori, qu'est-ce que tu as ce matin ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.  
>- Hum...Quoi ?, répondit d'un air absent la jeune fille qui avait eu une trop courte et mauvaise nuit, emplie de questions restées sans réponse, pour réussir à non-seulement se concentrer sur son cours mais également prêter la moindre attention à ce que lui disait son amie.<br>- Yûki...!, murmura alors Yori d'une voix pressée en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

Revenant enfin à la situation présente, Yûki se ressaisit aussitôt et se tint bien droite sur son banc, remarquant ainsi les regards que ses camarades de classe (à commencer par son harcelant délégué) et son professeur avaient de braqués sur elle. Pivoine de confusion, elle grimaça et n'osa rien dire ou faire – si ce n'est essayer d'adopter le comportement d'une élève assidue.  
>...mais sa gêne vira rapidement à la contrariété lorsqu'elle entendit marmonner dans son dos un désagréable :<p>

- Complètement inutile à la sortie des _autres_ et en plus, elle dort pendant les cours...  
>- Zero !, menaça doucement Yûki qui ne prit pas le risque de se retourner. Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !<p>

Et effectivement, une fois leurs cours achevés et leur devoir de chargés de discipline de nouveau en action, Yûki ne se priva pas de dire à Zero ce qu'elle pensait de ses réflexions et autres retards de « je m'en foutiste » auxquels il l'avait habituée depuis le début de l'année.

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>Fin de journée. Cours de la Night Class<strong>_*

Les élèves venaient d'en finir avec un cours de macro-économie lorsque les lourdes portes de l'amphithéâtre s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois, laissant apparaître leur professeur de littérature, qui, à la surprise de quelques uns qui le remarquèrent aussitôt (dont Kaname, Hanabusa et Akatsuki), semblait à nouveau renfermée sur elle-même, comme elle avait pu l'être durant leurs premiers cours ensemble.

Ce dernier cours de la nuit se passa cependant sans problème et une fois terminé, comme à leur habitude, les élèves de la Night Class regagnèrent le Pavillon de la Lune, tandis que Naomi, fatiguée, prit le chemin du parc verdoyant de l'académie.

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut brutal, violent...agressif.

Alors que de nombreux élèves de la Night Class avaient déjà regagné leur chambre et qu'il ne restait dans le hall d'entrée de leur pavillon que Kaname, Ruka, Rima, Shiki, Akatsuki et Hanabusa, une horrible sensation les saisit dans leur chair et les fit se relever brusquement.

- Des level E !, s'écria Ruka.  
>- Encore ?, s'indigna Hanabusa. Mais où est-ce qu'ils se croient, ceux là ?<p>

Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Les cinq autres avaient quitté le hall et se hâtaient déjà vers l'endroit où semblaient se trouver les créatures, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer qui provoquait ces intrusions indésirables dans leur académie.

Alors qu'ils couraient au travers des bois de la forêt, ils virent soudain apparaître cette même lueur éblouissante que certains d'entre eux avaient déjà entraperçue fugacement, mais qui perdura cette fois-ci beaucoup plus longtemps et fut plus intense encore.  
>Arrivés sur les lieux, ils découvrirent stupéfaits Zero et Yûki, chacun aux prises avec un level E, tandis qu'enfermée dans une sphère si lumineuse qu'elle en était douloureuse pour la vue des vampires, et entourée d'une horde d'agressifs buveurs de sang autrefois humains, se trouvait Naomi.<p>

_À suivre..._

* * *

><p><span>Note<span> : Aller ! Un peu de patience, vous en saurez un peu plus sur Naomi au prochain chapitre.  
>D'ici-là, bonne journée et bonne continuation à tous ^^.<p>

_Mayuchan_ :  
>Coucou ^^...<br>...et merci pour tes messages !  
>Comme tu le vois, la publication se poursuit et l'inspiration est toujours là ;).<br>J'espère que la suite telle que je la conçois te plaira.  
>Alors, en attendant : Bon week-end à toi et qui sait, p't-être à plus ^^ !<br>Bisou.


	5. Ce qu'elle est

Note : Bon week-end et bonne lecture ^^ !

* * *

><p>La jeune femme se tenait debout, les bras tendus devant elle – ses mains se rejoignant par les pouces et index, formant un triangle d'où jaillissait son énergie. Les yeux fermés, elle se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour maintenir existante cette sphère qui parvenait à elle seule à tenir à distance six Level E qui se déchaînaient bestialement sur elle, tels des déments, leurs mains crochues cherchant à déchirer la sphère qu'ils n'arrivaient pourtant pas à traverser.<br>L'éblouissement s'accentua soudain davantage et dans un cri perçant, un premier level E fut projeté à deux mètres de la sphère, retombant lourdement à terre sur le dos, les bras croisés devant son visage, masquant ainsi l'expression d'horreur qui s'y était gravée. Aveuglé par la lumière qui sembla le suivre jusqu'au sol pour l'envelopper, il hurla une dernière fois avant de disparaître en cendres. Les cinq autres n'y prêtèrent aucune attention et continuèrent à essayer de déchirer la barrière d'énergie.  
>Quelques secondes plus tard, un second level E fut réduit en poussière de la même manière.<p>

* * *

><p>Dès son arrivée sur le lieu du combat, Kaname reconnut et identifia enfin la nature des traces qu'il avait repéré quelques temps plus tôt lors de la première intrusion d'un level E dans l'enceinte de l'académie. Devant ce spectacle, les élèves de la Night Class prirent les choses en main et éliminèrent leurs ennemis avec rapidité et efficacité.<br>...et leur intervention ne fut pas superflue. Car Yûki et Zero avaient du mal à mettre un terme à leur combat respectif, tandis qu'à côté d'eux, la sphère lumineuse qui étincelait si intensément lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés commençait à perdre considérablement de son pouvoir protecteur.

Il restait encore quatre Level E autour de Naomi. Deux d'un côté de la sphère - et visibles par les Night Class -, deux autres dissimulés par le voile lumineux qui menaçait à tout instant de disparaitre.

Un premier Level E se retrouva soudain pris dans une armure de glace avant que celle-ci n'explose alors que celui qui se trouvait à ses côtés se consuma violemment en quelques secondes.  
>Hanabusa et Akatsuki s'étaient occupés de ceux-là, pensant qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux qui menaçaient leur enseignante, tandis qu'il n'avait fallu qu'un simple regard à Kaname pour réduire à néant les deux monstres qui s'en prenaient alors aux chargés de discipline.<p>

Leur combat fini, Zero se maintint droit en soufflant bruyamment alors que Yûki se laissa tomber à genoux, haletante. Elle tourna la tête et reconnut de suite les élèves de la Night Class, Kaname au devant d'eux.

- Kaname..., murmura-t-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire.

- Merci.

Le bruit d'une bulle de cristal qui se brise retentit soudain, attirant l'attention de tous vers Naomi – dont la force n'était pas encore suffisante pour parvenir à se protéger aussi longtemps. À cet instant, elle baissa la tête, ses yeux restés clos, la respiration saccadée, alors que ses bras étaient retombés lentement le long de son corps chancelant, visiblement éprouvé.  
>Les premiers regards qui se portèrent sur elle furent interrogatifs. Personne parmi tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'elle ne s'était attendu à <em>ça<em>. Kaname avait bien eu plus que des doutes concernant le caractère « extra »-ordinaire de la jeune femme, mais...  
>Mais cette atmosphère d'interrogation ne dura pas plus d'une seconde. Car à peine la sphère eut-elle disparu que les deux derniers Level E apparurent derrière Naomi...qui n'était plus en état de rien.<p>

Toujours aussi féroces, ils se jetèrent sur elle, l'empoignant sauvagement au niveau des bras et lui écorchant douloureusement l'épaule au moment où ils essayèrent de la traîner avec eux vers les profondeurs des bois.

* * *

><p>Plus rapide que les autres, Akatsuki fut le premier à réagir...<br>Deux torches vampiriques se tortillèrent brusquement tout près de Naomi, obligées alors se lâcher leur proie.  
>Leur tentative avait une fois de plus échoué.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaname resta immobile, faisant barrage auprès de ses camarades, alors qu'Akatsuki se précipitait déjà vers Naomi.<p>

Mais cette odeur...Cette odeur qui se répandit soudain tout autour d'eux. Elle enivra les vampires comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été par une telle odeur de sang...  
>Kaname comprit, les autres furent tenter de goûter à ce nectar divin.<p>

Yûki vit soudain leur expression...avant de réaliser fébrilement qu'un vampire était désormais tout proche de son professeur.  
>Ah non ! Elle n'avait pas enduré un rude combat et éprouvé un tel soulagement à l'arrivée providentielle de la Night Class pour que ce soit justement l'un de ses sauveurs qui s'en prenne maintenant à son enseignante !<br>Malgré la fatigue, elle parvint à se redresser et se mit à courir dans la même direction qu'Akatsuki.

- Kain !, hurla-t-elle désespérément. Noooon !

Elle savait qu'elle était trop loin et qu'elle arriverait trop tard.  
>Sauf que...<p>

* * *

><p>Toujours à terre, étendue sur un tapis d'herbe fraîche dont elle serra une poignée entre ses doigts, Naomi avait réussi à recouvrer les quelques forces nécessaires pour faire réapparaitre une sphère qui parvint à stopper net Akatsuki – le faisant même reculer de quelques pas.<br>Mais cette nouvelle barrière fut si fugace...Naomi n'avait pas suffisamment put récupérer et sa protection manquait terriblement de puissance pour parvenir à arrêter un vampire de classe aristocratique.  
>La jeune femme sentit rapidement ses forces l'abandonner. Se pensant perdue, elle releva un visage triste aux yeux humides vers Akatsuki qui n'avait plus bougé, même lorsque la barrière s'était évaporée. Il la regardait, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Que pouvait-elle bien chercher à lui dire à cet instant ? À lui faire comprendre ? Ce regard...Ce regard plein de tendresse et de douceur qui laissait entrapercevoir un mystère au fond de cette âme pure et qui demeurait si troublant pour lui, même en une pareille situation.<br>Mais elle, ne comprenait-elle pas que...?

- Sensei !

Akatsuki se sentit soudain bousculé par Yûki qui passa trop près de lui pour ne pas le heurter. Elle avait eu si peur que...mais non. À l'évidence, son enseignante avait pu, in extremis, se défendre encore un peu.

Dans son soulagement, Yûki ne perdit cependant pas un instant et s'agenouilla à côtés de Naomi, lui lançant un regard plein de réconfort.

- Ça va aller maintenant, sensei, dit-elle avec douceur. Ça va aller.

Elle comprit alors que malgré d'occuper un poste qui la mettait si proche des vampires, elle en avait peur. Il lui fallait donc emmener au plus vite la jeune femme de là.

Elle vit alors son épaule blessée qui avait cessé de saigner, mais qui avait néanmoins besoin d'être vite soignée. Yûki sortit un mouchoir propre de sa poche et fit aussitôt – et maladroitement – un pansement de fortune. Ça ferait toujours l'affaire en attendant d'arriver à l'infirmerie.

- Voilà, dit-elle en contemplant son œuvre. Venez maintenant sensei, ajouta-t-elle alors que Naomi la dévisagea désappointée, il faut rentrer. Je vais vous ramener.

Mais à peine Naomi essaya-t-elle de se mettre droite qu'elle retomba. Yûki la rattrapa et :

- Zero !, cria-t-elle en se retournant précipitamment vers le garçon. Viens m'aider ! Elle n'est pas en état de marcher jusqu'à l'académie !

Revenu à lui – grâce au pansement de Yûki et à la présence de Kaname, devant lequel il refusait de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse – Zero se détacha du groupe de la Night Class, s'avança vers sa camarade de classe, passa devant Akatsuki qui avait observé les soins de Yûki sans rien dire, et s'apprêtait à se pencher pour aider son enseignante à se relever lorsque brusquement, il fut à son tour repoussé faiblement – mais significativement – en arrière.  
>Un léger voile s'était à nouveau dressé entre Naomi et lui.<br>La jeune femme, puisant toujours plus loin dans ses forces trop peu recouvrées, releva la tête et fit face au chargé de discipline qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été éloigné à son tour.

* * *

><p>Et là, tout comme Kaname qui l'avait lui, compris depuis un moment, Yûki – connaissant le « côté vampire » de Zero – devina alors que son professeur n'avait pas simplement peur des vampires officiellement déclarés comme tels : elle avait le pouvoir de les reconnaitre et s'en protégeait ! Mais pourquoi ?<br>D'autres ce seraient sans doute également demandés d'où provenait ce pouvoir, mais pour le moment, Yûki n'en était pas encore là. Car en plus, du coup, se posait un nouveau problème : mis à part elle, il n'y avait autour d'elle que des vampires. Autrement dit, personne qui ne semblait pouvoir approcher la personne qu'elle devait pourtant amener au plus tôt à l'infirmerie.

La laisser là ? Hors de question ! Oui, il y avait Kaname, mais elle était chargée de discipline et c'était de son devoir de s'occuper de ça !...mais comment ?

* * *

><p>C'est au moment où la réflexion menaçait de faire sauter quelques neurones dans la tête de Yûki qu'Akatsuki fit un nouveau pas en avant. Et dans un nouvel effort désespéré, il vit Naomi crisper son visage pour matérialiser à nouveau une sphère...que malgré la douleur éprouvée, le vampire prit sur lui de traverser et faire du coup disparaître.<p>

Aaah ! Yûki trembla. Pourvu que Kain ne...

Mais elle vit soudain l'expression de son visage et bien que méfiante, décida de ne pas dégainer Artémis.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit-il d'un ton singulièrement abattu. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal.

Le vampire s'approcha alors lentement de Naomi qui se sentit aussitôt agressée dans tout son être et se proscrivit sur elle-même en murmurant un faible : « S'il vous plaît...laissez-moi... ».  
>Mais Akatsuki n'en fit rien et plutôt que de renoncer, avança un peu plus encore.<p>

Yûki voulut intervenir pour lui demander d'arrêter, mais Kaname - dont personne n'avait senti le déplacement - lui posa soudain une main dans le dos. Yûki sursauta et le regarda, d'abord surprise, puis rassurée. D'un seul mouvement de tête serein, Kaname lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait laisser les choses se faire ainsi.

À son tour, Akatsuki s'agenouilla à côté de Naomi et posa une main délicate sur son épaule.  
>À quelques mètres d'eux, les autres retinrent leur souffle, craignant de voir l'un des leurs succomber finalement à la tentation.<p>

Mais contre toute attente, sans contredire Kaname, Akatsuki retira le pansement qu'avait fait Yûki, respira à plein poumons cette si merveilleuse odeur que le sang de son enseignante dégagea à nouveau et prit un autre mouchoir avec lequel il fit un pansement nettement plus efficace que sa chargée de discipline.

La tension autour d'eux baissa soudainement d'un coup – le pire semblait être passé.  
>Un silence étrange fit suite durant quelques minutes où Akatsuki et Naomi s'observèrent avec intensité.<br>Enfin, Akatsuki se redressa et dit doucement, ses yeux toujours posés sur Naomi :

- Faites-moi confiance s'il vous plaît, Aoi-sensei. Laissez-moi vous raccompagner...

Hiii ! Yûki grimaça.

Quant à Naomi, commençant à réaliser que la chance n'était pour rien dans le fait d'avoir été secourue ainsi, elle releva lentement la tête et donna implicitement son accord.  
>Triste et sincère, Akatsuki n'attendait que ça.<br>Tremblante et toujours un peu apeurée, Naomi décida pourtant de lui faire confiance.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Akatsuki glissa ses bras sous le corps de la jeune femme qu'il emmena immédiatement vers l'infirmerie sous le regard incrédule de ses camarades.

- Kain-san..., murmura Naomi en passant doucement ses bras autour du vampire, calant sa tête contre le creux de son cou. Merci...

Les autres les regardèrent donc s'éloigner sans trop savoir comment réagir, jusqu'à ce que :

- Kiryû-kun, Yûki, merci pour votre intervention, leur dit Kaname d'une voix grave. Vous autres, dit-il ensuite en se tournant vers les Night Class restants, retournez au dortoir.  
>- Bien, Kaname-sama !<br>- Et toi, Kaname-senpai ?, demanda timidement Yûki. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

Kaname la regarda et abandonna instantanément son air distant.

- Je vais aller voir le directeur. Viens avec moi si tu veux, lui proposa-t-il à la surprise des autres.

Mais comme à son habitude, Kaname ne s'en préoccupa pas.

- Mais avant cela, poursuivit-il, je dois passer par l'infirmerie. Retrouve-moi au bureau du directeur, tu veux bien ?  
>- Euh...Oui, Kaname-senpai !<br>- Quant à toi, Kuryû-kun, ne relâche pas ta vigilance dans ce parc. D'autres level E pourraient très bien faire leur apparition.

Conseils que Zero prit d'aussi mauvaise façon que ce qu'il en avait l'habitude.

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>Quelques minutes plus tard. Infirmerie de la Cross Academy<strong>_*

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle de soins, Kaname poussa lentement la porte en sachant déjà ce qu'il y trouverait derrière.

Akatsuki était assis sur le bord d'un lit et regardait Naomi, allongée juste à côté, à présent endormie. Son regard était bien tourné vers elle, mais pourtant, ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague. Toutefois, aux poings crispés qu'il serrait sur ses jambes, Kaname n'eut aucune peine pour deviner le sentiment de colère, d'inquiétude et de frustration qu'il devait ressentir.

- Kain, l'appela-t-il doucement – le faisant ainsi sursauter.

Le garçon se redressa aussitôt et salua son président.

- Retourne au dortoir maintenant. Tu as fait ce que tu devais.  
>- Mais...Kaname-sama..., objecta le plus poliment possible Akatsuki qui dévisagea alternativement Kaname et Naomi. Je ne peux pas...<br>- Kain..., répéta doucement le Sang Pur.

Akatsuki soupira alors et posa une dernière fois son regard sur cette jeune femme dont la nature et la tendresse faisait à nouveau naître en lui une douce chaleur mêlée d'une tristesse qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à maîtriser.

- Bien, Kaname-sama, n'insista-t-il pas.

La tête basse et l'air désolé, le garçon passa devant Kaname sans mot dire et sortit dans le couloir, prenant la direction du Pavillon de la Lune.

- Kain !

Akatsuki se retourna lentement et regarda son président avec fatalité.

- Attends-moi au pavillon, nous parlerons là-bas.

Cette simple déclaration lui apporta une once de soulagement, puis il s'en alla.

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>Milieu de la nuit. Bureau du directeur<strong>_*

Comme convenu, Kaname avait retrouvé Yûki devant le bureau du directeur Kurosu. Et lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent tous les deux, ils n'eurent pas droit aux traditionnelles et émouvantes retrouvailles. Non. Il trouvèrent en face d'eux, un homme dont l'air à lui seul indiquait qu'il était déjà au courant de tout ce qui venait de se produire.

- Ah...Kaname-kun, Yûki, fit-il avec une certaine lassitude. Assieds-vous, je vous en prie, dit-il en se posant lui même dans son fauteuil.

Il se tourna d'abord vers sa fille.

- Yûki, je suppose que tu es arrivée sur les lieux avant Kaname. Que peux-tu m'apprendre à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

La jeune fille se mit alors à fouiller frénétiquement dans sa mémoire pour décrire au mieux tout ce dont elle se souvenait.

- Hé bien...Nous étions en train de patrouiller avec Zero lorsqu'il s'est soudain arrêté de marcher et m'a regardée d'un air bizarre en me disant qu'il y avait des vampires dans le parc. Alors moi, j'ai d'abord pensé à des élèves de la Night Class, mais quand on a soudain entendu pousser un cri, j'ai compris que ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Alors, on a couru aussi vite que possible vers les cris et c'est là que...qu'on a découvert tous ces level E qui s'en prenaient à Aoi-sensei...

Yûki marqua une pose, puis conclut :

- Zero et moi avons aussitôt engagé le combat avec deux d'entre eux et...j'ai brusquement ressenti comme...euh...comme une forte chaleur qui venait d'apparaître dans mon dos – mais comme j'étais à ce moment-là en train de me battre, je n'ai pas pu me retourner pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Ensuite, les élèves de la Night Class sont arrivés..., dit-elle en regardant Kaname.

Mais le vampire ne semblait pas décidé à prendre le relais des explications et face à elle, son père adoptif ne donnait pas plus l'air de s'apprêter à dire quoi que soit – situation qui agaça au plus haut point Yûki.

- Directeur, que s'est-il passé ?, bondit-elle tout à coup devant Kaien avec un air décidé, les mains appuyées sur son bureau. Pourquoi en ont-ils après Aoi-sensei ? Pourquoi craint-elle les vampires alors que...? Hum...?

Mais Kaname posa une main tempérante sur son épaule tandis que le directeur pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Tu...Tu ne voudrais pas m'appeler « _papa_ » ?, gémit-il une énième fois.  
>- Oh ! Pardon...<em>papa<em>, s'excusa Yûki - que cette intervention avait malgré tout réussi à un peu calmer. Alors ? Que se passe-t-il avec Aoi-sensei ?

Kaien soupira profondément un bon coup et regarda sa fille puis Kaname. Le silence éloquent de celui-ci confirmant qu'il souhaitait obtenir les mêmes réponses que Yûki avant de dire quoi que ce soit, Kaien décida alors de leur expliquer ce qu'il en était...pour le moment.

- Hé bien, commença-t-il en retirant ses lunettes avant de se frotter les yeux, par où commencer ? Dis-moi, Yûki : est-ce que tu crois aux créatures fantastiques ?

La question semblait d'autant plus singulière que la jeune fille avait à ses côtés un vampire pure souche.

- Bien sûr, dir...euh...papa ! Ça serait vraiment difficile de ne pas y croire en vivant ici, plaisanta-t-elle pudiquement.  
>- Oui, bien sûr, continua Kaien. Mais en dehors des vampires, penses-tu qu'il puisse exister d'autres formes de créatures fantastiques ? Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? De même que les vampires, d'autres êtres légendaires dont tu n'aurais encore jamais entendu parler que dans des livres ?<p>

Kaname ne se mêla pas à la conversation, pourtant, à cet instant, il eut la certitude d'avoir vu juste.

- Ben...Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posée la question, admit Yûki en se grattant la tête. Mais, hésita-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil du côté de Kaname, je pense que même si je n'en ai encore jamais vu, il doit bien exister de nombreuses autres créatures fantastiques, oui !

Sa réponse sembla arranger son père. Car vu ainsi, il lui fut beaucoup plus facile d'annoncer avec le plus grand naturel qui soit à ses deux visiteurs que leur professeur de littérature respectif n'était autre qu'une fée.

- Hein ?, s'exclama Yûki, abasourdie – tandis que Kaname resta de marbre. Une...Une fée ?  
>- Ou un être féérique. Appelle-la comme tu préfères, crut bon de commenter Kaien.<br>- Mais...Mais enfin...C'est...c'est...

Yûki ne savait même plus quoi dire ou quoi penser – contrairement à Kaname.

- Ainsi, maintenant que vous nous avez _enfin_ dévoilé une partie de la vérité, pourriez-vous me dire ce qu'un homme aussi avisé que vous a cherché à faire en nommant un être comme elle professeur de vampires ?

Yûki avançait dans le noir à tâtons, mais au soupir qui avait suivi cette dernière question, elle comprit que certaines choses échappaient toujours à Kaname – et le plongeait même un peu dans l'expectative. Elle se contenta donc d'écouter la conversation plutôt que d'intervenir – sauf lorsque ses émotions prenaient un peu trop le dessus sur sa raison.

Kaien se mit alors debout et tourna le dos aux deux étudiants, contemplant le parc sombre, vide à cette heure-là.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que représente le sang des êtres féériques pour les vampires, Kaname ?...même s'il demeure un paradoxe pour des êtres comme toi et les tiens.  
>- Oui, justement, insista le jeune homme.<p>

Kaien soupira à son tour.

- Quand Naomi-san s'est présentée d'elle-même ici, dans cette académie pour postuler comme professeur de littérature, j'ai de suite senti qu'il y avait chez elle quelque chose d'enfoui, de caché un plus profond de son être. Quelque chose dont elle n'était même pas consciente elle-même. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Kaname jeta un subreptice coup d'œil en direction de Yûki et acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de tête. Kaien poursuivit.

- Désireux de savoir de quoi il s'agissait – parce qu'à ce moment, je n'en avais pas encore la moindre idée – j'ai immédiatement décidé d'accepter cette jeune femme qui terminait à peine ses études pour voir si non-seulement elle s'en sortait bien avec les élèves de la Day Class, mais aussi pour mettre à jour ce mystère. Il m'aura fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps et de recherches pour comprendre. Mais un jour, j'ai enfin réussi à mettre le doigt dessus...et ai béni ce moment où elle avait décidé de venir travailler ici, me permettant ainsi de lui expliquer le plus calmement possible quelle était sa véritable nature – ce qui ne fut pas du gâteau, croyez-moi !  
>- Mais pourquoi était-il si important qu'elle soit venue ici ?, intervint une première fois Yûki.<br>- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les vampires sont classés selon une hiérarchie bien précise, Yûki ?, lui fit remarquer son père.  
>- Oui, mais...<br>- Hé bien sache également que parfois, quelques « éléments extérieurs » permettent aux vampires d'acquérir, dans des conditions particulières, de nouvelles dispositions qui peuvent les rendre éminemment plus forts. Il n'en faut ainsi pas plus pour que ces « éléments rares et précieux » ne suscitent une extrême convoitise lorsqu'ils sont repérés par les plus vils vampires.  
>- Attendez, j'ai peur de comprendre, se hasarda alors Yûki. La nature féérique, ou plutôt le sang féérique de Aoi-sensei constitue l'un de ces fameux « éléments rares et précieux », et si vous lui avez permis de rester enseigner ici, c'était pour pouvoir la protéger des vampires qui pourraient vouloir s'en prendre à elle ?<br>- D'abord pour découvrir son mystère et ensuite, oui, pour la protéger, précisa Kaien. Bien qu'elle soit à côté de cela un excellent professeur, se réjouit le directeur, la bouche en cœur.  
>- Mais, si c'est bien pour « <em>la protéger<em> » des vampires que vous l'avez gardée auprès de vous, alors...euh...pourquoi vous...?

Yûki fixa brièvement Kaname et laissa transparaître son incompréhension.

- Yûki !, la réprimanda gentiment son père. Dois-je te rappeler qui sont les vampires qui se trouvent dans mon académie ? Ceux-là ne feront jamais de mal à un être comme Naomi-san, assura-t-il. Même si...histoire d'être parfaitement tranquille, avoua-t-il en se grattant nerveusement le front, je lui ai demandé de développer du mieux qu'elle le pourrait certains de ses dons naturels.  
>- Comme cette sphère lumineuse, par exemple ?, demanda Yûki.<br>- Exact !  
>- Ou la transmission de pensées, glissa Kaname avec une petit sourire entendu.<br>- Oui, en effet, confirma Kaien. J'ai eu d'ailleurs vent il y a quelques temps que Naomi-san a fait forte impression sur des éléments quelque peu agités de la Night Class...  
>- Mais, revint soudain à l'instant présent Yûki, que va-t-il se passer maintenant pour Aoi-sensei ? Et ces level E alors ? Pourquoi sont-ils venus ici ?<br>- Parce que son pouvoir s'est développé au point qu'il en est devenu détectable et qu'elle est désormais une proie pour ceux qui veulent profiter de son existence.

Yûki fit une grimace.

- Quelle horreur ! Être livrée à des monstres pareils ! Ces level E sont vraiment...  
>- Je ne pense pas que ça soit le but, sous-entendit alors Kaien en se tournant vers Kaname. Telle quelle, elle ne leur servirait à rien...<p>

Réflexion qui intrigua Yûki, surtout compte tenu de tout ce qui venait d'être dit jusqu'à présent.

- Ils seraient davantage là en tant qu'exécutants. Mais je n'en suis encore pour l'instant qu'au stade des suppositions et des recherches, et je dois vous avouer que celles-ci s'annoncent plus que délicates - surtout vu les circonstances, soupira le directeur.

Un petit moment passa durant lequel Yûki ressentit une peine immense en imaginant la vie qui attendait désormais cette jeune femme si gentille et dont la douceur s'expliquait finalement d'elle-même par son essence.

Tout à coup :

- Je comprends directeur, déclara Kaname en se levant d'un air résolu. Et pour ce qui est de continuer à enseigner à la Night Class, j'espère que Aoi-san ne décidera pas d'en rester là. Assurez-la qu'elle n'aura jamais rien à craindre de la part d'un seul d'entre nous. Au contraire...  
>- Merci beaucoup Kaname !, s'empourpra le directeur qui était prêt à se jeter dans les bras du vampire en signe de gratitude (exagérée, comme toujours). Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !<p>

Son élan affectueux avorté, Kaien reprit son sérieux et regarda Yûki et Kaname.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous demanderais de rester les plus discrets possible à ce sujet. De même qu'en présence de Naomi-san, il ne sera pas nécessaire de faire allusion à ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle n'est que trop consciente et affectée par tout ça...bien qu'elle ne sache certainement pas encore tout ce qui pourrait l'attendre...  
>- Vous pouvez compter sur nous, assurèrent les deux étudiants.<p> 


	6. Indécision

Note : Salut ! Bon dimanche et bonne lecture ;) !

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>Peu après. Pavillon de la Lune<strong>_*

Dès son entrée dans le dortoir, Kaname sut, par tous ces regards braqués sur lui, que ses camarades les plus proches l'avaient longuement attendu dans l'espoir d'obtenir, à leur tour, quelques explications sur la situation présente. Malheureusement, le Sang Pur se montra aussi peu loquace qu'à l'ordinaire et se contenta de conseiller à tout le monde de monter dans sa chambre pour se reposer.

Déçus au possible mais incapables de s'opposer à sa volonté, les présents se levèrent à contre cœur des canapés qui habillaient le hall d'entrée et se dirigèrent les uns derrière les autres vers l'escalier qui permettait l'accès au premier étage.

Mais :

- Ichijô ! Kain !, les interpella Kaname. Restez un instant ici, je vous prie.

Surpris, mais d'une certaine manière soulagés par la demande, les deux garçons revinrent sur leurs pas tandis que les autres regagnaient leur chambre encore plus frustrés.

Kaname prit place dans l'un des canapés, tandis que Takuma et Akatsuki – qui se rappelait encore de la promesse faite par son président près de l'infirmerie – s'assirent en face de lui.

- Ichijô, commença Kaname en fixant le garçon. J'ai une faveur à te demander.  
>- Euh...oui. Tout ce que tu veux, Kaname.<br>- Je souhaiterais que tu rendes visite au Patriarche et que tu t'intéresses, dans la mesure du possible, à ce qu'il se passe actuellement au Sénat. Peux-tu faire cela pour moi ?

Takuma se raidit et planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de Kaname. Son président savait très bien ce qu'il était des relations « affectives » qu'il entretenait avec son grand-père mais d'un autre côté, pour avoir été mis au courant par les autres des derniers évènements, il comprit aussitôt le rôle qu'il pourrait avoir à jouer dans ce mystère. Ainsi, Takuma n'eut pas besoin de plus amples données pour savoir dans quelle direction ses investigations devraient aller.

- Tu n'as même pas à me poser la question, répondit-il aussi fermement que loyalement en se redressant. Je pars de suite.

Le garçon s'éloigna aussitôt, montant les marches qui le conduiraient à sa chambre où il ferait rapidement son sac avant de quitter discrètement l'académie pour une durée qui restait encore indéterminée.

* * *

><p>Un petit moment passa, silencieux, durant lequel Kaname et Akatsuki restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, le second attendant que le premier lui apprenne ce qu'il se passait.<p>

- Kain, se décida enfin Kaname. Voici ce qu'il en est – ce que le directeur Kurosu a consenti à bien vouloir me dire...

Pour être de rang noble et connaître l'Histoire des vampires, Akatsuki réagit moins vivement que Yûki aux propos du directeur rapportés alors par Kaname – même si la surprise qu'il marqua (et le trouble qu'il masqua) en apprenant la véritable nature de son enseignante n'étaient pas feints.

- Il y a cependant un avantage certain dans cette situation, conclut Kaname pensif et calme, c'est que Aoi-san semble avoir confiance en toi - ce qui est loin d'être négligeable...

...mais pour qui ?

* * *

><p>Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Akatsuki afficha un comportement encore plus absent et détaché qu'à l'accoutumée – comportement que Kaname ne chercha cependant pas à enrayer.<br>Bien entendu, après être parti à la fin du combat, Naomi dans ses bras, plusieurs de ses camarades de la Night Class – Hanabusa en tête – eurent plus que des soupçons concernant la nature des récents changements qui semblaient s'être opérés chez le garçon.

- Hé bien Aidô !, l'apostropha à moment donné Shiki qui, passant devant la porte de sa chambre entrouverte, avait aperçu le garçon assis en tailleur sur son lit, l'air méditatif.

Les mains dans les poches, s'accommodant parfaitement à son attitude nonchalante, il fixa Hanabusa avec un drôle d'air.

- Tu es bien sérieux. T'as un problème ?

Hanabusa le regarda aussitôt agacé (comme si le fait de le voir lui, un génie, réfléchir était une hérésie), puis tourna la tête vers l'autre lit vide qui occupait la pièce avant de reporter son attention sur Shiki.

- Quoi ?, fit ce dernier.  
>- Je crois qu'il y tient vraiment à cette fille..., soupira-t-il.<br>- Qui ? De quoi ? Akatsuki ?  
>- Non, le père Noël !, bondit Hanabusa. Bien sûr, Akatsuki ! Qui d'autre est bizarre en ce moment, hein ?<p>

Shiki songea alors qu'en matière d'étrangeté, son président de dortoir méritait probablement la palme...et pas qu'à ce moment-là d'ailleurs. Il se retint cependant de citer ce nom, vu qu'il n'y avait rien de plus efficace pour mettre Hanabusa sur les nerfs...et qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de se mettre qui que ce soit à dos.  
>Shiki s'assit plutôt sur le lit vide et esquissa un sourire – sourire qui interloqua son voisin.<p>

- Quoi ? Ça te fait rire, en plus ?  
>- Non, je pensais simplement qu'il était donc peut-être guéri de Rukia...<br>- Hum..., soupira Hanabusa. « _Peut-être_ », qui sait ?

Puis, après un instant de réflexion :

- Vu sous cet angle, quelqu'un aurait donc réussi l'exploit de le faire évoluer de ce côté-là.  
>- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête alors ?, ne comprenait Shiki qui remarqua soudain quelque chose d'intéressant.<br>- « _Pourquoi_ » ? M'enfin, il ne peut pas être trop proche d'_elle_ !  
>- Pourquoi ?, dit l'autre en attrapant une boite de Mikado ouverte et posée sur la table de chevet d'Hanabusa sans que celui-ci n'y prête attention.<br>- Mais...mais elle n'est pas comme nous !  
>- Bah !, objecta doucement Shiki en croquant un premier Mikado. Apparemment, elle n'est pas plus humaine que nous non-plus...<br>- Ce n'est pas un vampire !  
>- Elle nous supporte sans problème – alors lui, ça doit être encore plus facile...<br>- Mais on ne sait même pas qui elle est ! Et si c'était un...  
>- Akatsuki peut-être que si..., le coupa mollement Shiki, imperturbable.<p>

Argh ! Hanabusa rageait. Il avait fini de toujours trouver réponse à tout, celui-là !

- Pfff !, fit-il dédaigneux. En plus, si ça se trouv...?...Hé ! Mes mikados !

S'engagea alors une rude bataille à la conquête des biscuits chocolatés que termina Shiki avant de rendre la boîte vide à un Hanabusa dépité et en nage.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu venais faire ici, toi au fait ?, demanda soudain, énervé, le vampire blond tout en secouant énergiquement la boîte d'où ne tomba qu'un minuscule reste de biscuit...sans chocolat.  
>- Moi ? Boff, rien de particulier, se redressa Shiki en haussant les épaules. Je passais juste voir comment tu allais.<p>

Hanabusa eut une envie de meurtre.

- Beaucoup mieux depuis que je t'ai parlé ! Maintenant, décampe d'ici avant que j'explose !

Shiki, qui n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de rester plus longtemps, sortit de la chambre et croisa Rima dans le couloir. Hanabusa ne put alors qu'entendre de leur conversation un : « Laisse tomber, il n'a plus de Mikado » qui lui fit mordre son coussin...

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>Deux jours après l'intrusion. Day Class<strong>_*

- Tiens ? C'est bizarre, remarqua Yori en classant consciencieusement ses feuilles sur son pupitre, voilà deux jours que nous n'avons pas eu cours de littérature. J'espère que Aoi-sensei sera là aujourd'hui – on devrait avoir cours avec elle dans une heure normalement. Est-ce qu'elle est malade ? Tu sais quelque chose Yûki ?, demanda la jeune fille en se tournant vers son amie.  
>- Elle ne sait rien du tout !, grogna aussitôt Zero, assis juste derrière elles, qui fusilla en même temps Yûki du regard avant que celle-ci n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.<p>

Là-dessus, le garçon prit ses affaires et quitta la salle de cours sans accorder un regard supplémentaire aux deux filles. Yûki baissa la tête et soupira.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore aujourd'hui ?, dit Yori interloquée, avant de reporter son attention sur son amie. Et toi Yûki, ça va ? Tu as l'air préoccupée.

Et c'était bien l'état dans lequel se trouvait la jeune fille. Voilà deux jours déjà que l'agression des Level E avait eu lieu, qu'elle avait découvert la véritable nature de son professeur et qu'elle la savait en train de reprendre lentement des forces. Mais qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Car Yûki était certaine que leurs deux premiers échecs ne feraient pas renoncer pour autant les Level E. À tout instant désormais, il fallait s'attendre à de nouvelles intrusions...de nouvelles agressions...  
>Yûki re-soupira. Comme si d'avoir à garder le secret de la Night Class n'était pas suffisant. Comme si le comportement de Zero n'était pas déjà assez frustrant. Mais pourtant, elle n'avait fait que suivre les recommandations de son directeur de père...ça n'était pas sa faute.<p>

C'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait pu expliquer à Zero ce qu'il en était vraiment. Qu'il avait dû se contenter d'un : « _Il faudra se montrer dès à présent encore plus vigilants quand Aoi-sensei se trouvera dans le parc, la nuit. Il en va de sa sécurité_. ». Mais sécurité par rapport à quoi ?...à qui ? Qu'avait-elle donc de si particulier ?  
>Autant de questions auxquelles Yûki ne fut en mesure de répondre. Ça la chagrinait de devoir ainsi tenir Zero à l'écart, mais...<br>...d'où la mauvais humeur du garçon.

* * *

><p>Fort heureusement, comme mettant un terme temporaire à ce douloureux et énigmatique épisode, lorsque Naomi refit son apparition pour son cours une heure plus tard, Yûki ressentit un profond soulagement. De part sa présence, son professeur avait donc pu recouvrer ses forces et était à nouveau prête à leur faire cours ainsi qu'à s'opposer...à ceux qui lui voulaient du mal.<p>

Naomi apparut souriante et sereine, comme elle en avait donné l'habitude à ses élèves de la Day Class.

Son cours reprit sans incident ni question embarrassante. Par contre, lorsqu'elle se rendit en fin de journée à celui de la Night Class, une angoisse légitime s'empara d'elle, et c'est enveloppée d'une puissante protection qu'elle pénétra dans l'amphithéâtre où les vampires l'attendaient.

Aucun ne fut véritablement surpris de remarquer cette fermeture quasi-totale chez elle. Compte tenu de l'agression dont elle avait été victime deux jours plus tôt, certains étaient même heureux qu'elle ait seulement accepté de revenir ici.

Mais d'un autre côté, avait-elle vraiment le choix ?

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>Fin de soirée. Parc de la Cross Academy<strong>_*

Malgré les récents incidents, Naomi ne pouvait se permettre d'éviter ces espaces verdoyants et boisés qui l'entouraient. Se régénérer dans la nature au travers de rituels faisait depuis longtemps parti de son quotidien, de son existence, de ses « obligations ». Y renoncer équivalait à bien plus que renier ce qui était _elle_, c'était se préparer doucement à un dépérissement fatal.

Mais après cette journée de reprise qu'elle avait tant appréhendée, elle était impatiente de pouvoir reprendre ses habitudes en songeant que même s'il lui fallait dorénavant être davantage sur ses gardes, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu de bon jusqu'à présent était de nouveau possible.

Elle se rendit donc près du sous-bois qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement pour s'y installer.

La Lune se présentait tel un croissant scintillant, une brise légère rendait l'atmosphère plus fraiche et vivante que ce qu'elle ne l'était, quelques grillons et autres insectes nocturnes jouaient leurs mélodies dans l'herbe tendre. Elle trouvait ça si reposant, si paisible.  
>Naomi commençait doucement à se laisser envahir par un état de béatitude qui chassait tout ce qui avait pu noircir son esprit.<p>

Malheureusement, cette quiétude ne dura que quelques minutes...

Soudainement, elle sentit, mais plus encore fut frappée, par une présence proche qui lui parut tout d'abord hostile. Sans même chercher à analyser la situation, elle se dressa pour faire face et, son cœur cognant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, se concentra de toutes ses forces pour faire jaillir de son pendentif l'énergie qui forma instantanément une sphère éblouissante...qui éclaira alors la silhouette qui avait émergé de derrière un arbre et l'avait discrètement observée depuis sa sortie du Pavillon de la Lune.

En reconnaissant la personne, Naomi fit inconsciemment disparaître la sphère qui l'enveloppait et regarda le jeune homme s'avancer vers elle, l'air embêté d'avoir pu l'effrayer en agissant ainsi.

- Ka...Kain-san. Que faites-vous ici ?

Akatsuki fit un nouveau pas, plus hésitant.

- Je vous ai suivie Aoi-sensei, avoua-t-il à voix basse.  
>- Vous...Vous m'avez suivie ?, répéta Naomi interloquée - mais plus effrayée. Pourquoi ?<p>

La réponse semblait pourtant si évidente pour Akatsuki.

- Pour m'assurer que vous ne craigniez plus aucun danger, expliqua-t-il alors plus assuré.  
>- Je vois..., soupira Naomi.<p>

Puis, regardant d'un air inhabituellement froid le garçon.

- Je suppose que c'est le directeur Kurosu qui vous a chargé de cette mission...ou encore votre Président, souffla-t-elle du même ton.

Akatsuki fronça les sourcils et remua lentement la tête.

- J'ai beau être au service du Président du pavillon, cette initiative est uniquement mienne. Aucune des deux personnes que vous venez de citer ne m'a demandé quoi que ce soit - ni aucune autre d'ailleurs.  
>- Alors pourquoi...?, insista Naomi, qui affichait toujours une expression perplexe.<p>

Depuis le temps, elle commençait à connaître les manières d'agir de son farfelu de directeur qui préférait prendre des raccourcis qui allongent plutôt que de tracer droit. Quant à Kaname Kuran, le vampire demeurait peut-être un mystère pour elle, mais en voyant surgir de nulle part l'un de ses hommes de mains, l'idée que le Sang Pur tenait à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse pas entre les griffes des Level E s'imposa naturellement.

Pourtant, dès lors qu'elle avait reconnu Akatsuki, une douce chaleur l'avait brusquement réconfortée, elle s'était soudain sentie rassurée – et n'avait que trop conscience qu'il n'en aurait jamais été de même s'il s'était agi d'un autre vampire. Cependant, ces douces émotions l'avaient aussi vite réconfortée que ce qu'elles avaient été fugaces.

Tout était encore si confus en elle.  
>À peine prenait-elle conscience de sa situation que les choses se compliquaient déjà...et que des sentiments atypiques la bousculaient à certains moments.<p>

Cependant,

- Est-ce si difficile de comprendre ou même de deviner les raisons pour lesquelles je souhaite vous protéger, Aoi-san ?, demanda Akatsuki en esquissant un petit sourire significatif.

Naomi fit instinctivement un pas en arrière.

Éprouvant tout à coup cette sensation si particulièrement et troublante, elle ne savait comment réagir. Embarrassée, elle sentit ses joues involontairement rosir et ne put conserver son regard, désormais adouci, plongé dans celui du vampire. Elle baissa le tête, crispant ses mains l'une contre l'autre et ne dit rien.

Akatsuki s'approcha alors un peu plus près et glissa délicatement ses mains dans celles de Naomi.

- Je ne veux plus jamais que de telles choses puissent vous arriver. Vous comprenez ?

Bien sûr que Naomi comprenait. Mais cette situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait lui rappela singulièrement celle où Kaien lui avait appris qu'elle ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ce monde.  
>C'était invraisemblable.<p>

À quoi pensaient-ils tous les deux, là, maintenant ?  
>Un vampire...Un vampire et une fée ? Le loup et l'agneau ? Quelle utopie...<br>Il y en avait presque de quoi rire...ou pleurer...

Mais autre chose vint soudain à l'esprit de Naomi. Ces Level E, ces disputes incessantes qu'humains et vampires savaient si bien entretenir...

- Je comprends parfaitement Kain-san, dit tristement Naomi en ayant dû prendre sur elle pour retirer ses mains de celles d'Akatsuki. Mais nos vies sont trop différentes. Nous n'avons aucun avenir commun de possible.

Akatsuki fut choqué d'entendre ces paroles, mais Naomi poursuivit, hochant légèrement la tête.

- Je ne peux pas attendre de vous que vous soyez toujours derrière moi pour me protéger. Ce serait trop égoïste et de toute façon, le temps passant, je saurai bientôt me défendre toute seule. Alors, vous voyez...De plus, vous avez votre vie et...et...

Naomi se perdait toute seule dans ces raisons qu'elle pouvait invoquer pour essayer de dissuader le jeune homme. Parce que « oui », elle était véritablement heureuse d'entendre ses paroles si belles de sens, mais « non », il était hors de question qu'Akatsuki s'expose à cause d'elle.  
>Et de toute façon, il y avait encore trop de contradictions qui subsistaient dans son esprit pour consentir à le suivre ainsi !<p>

Mais...

- _Ma vie_..., reprit Akatsuki en baissant légèrement le visage, son sourire accentué. Je fais justement ce que j'entends de ma vie, Aoi-san, déclara-t-il en relevant vers elle un regard décidé. Mon allégeance, mes choix, rien ne m'a jamais été imposé. Vous trouvez ça égoïste d'attendre de moi une protection, mais je puis vous assurer que ça ne l'est pas...ça ne l'est jamais quand cela satisfait plusieurs personnes.  
>- Mais il n'y a pas que ça, Kain-san, insista Naomi qui, presque malgré elle, tenait à exploiter toutes les failles possibles. Pensez un peu à nos situations respectives – et je ne parle pas là de nos natures profondes. Quant bien même il s'agirait de nobles sentiments à vouloir me protéger d'un danger omniprésent, un enseignant ne peut pas se permettre de...Un enseignant et l'un de ses élèves n'ont pas à...C'est mal et cela serait si injustement jugé. Je ne peux pas – et ne veux pas – vous infliger cela. J'ai trop de respect et...d'affection pour vous.<p>

Akatsuki la savait sincère, mais ce fut surtout la tristesse qui émana de ses paroles qui le poussa à réagir .

- Aoi-san, dit-il sérieusement. Vous savez, humains et vampires ont une conception bien différente de ce qu'est la vie. Celle de ceux qui nous entourent est si fragile, si courte et tourmentée de tabous. Ainsi, si certains actes seraient « injustement jugés », comme vous le dites, par des humains, sachez qu'ils n'auraient rien de déplacés dans notre société.

« _Notre société_ ». Mais Naomi ne faisait pas partie de cette société là – bien au contraire. Cet éloignement irréversible et ravageur put se lire sur son visage. Akatsuki n'eut alors d'autre choix que de se livrer davantage au risque de...

- De toute façon, Aoi-san, ajouta-t-il doucement, je ne pense pas qu'en nous voyant ensemble, d'autres seraient en tort de penser que...

Naomi écarquilla les yeux et serra ses mains contre son cœur.

- Taisez-vous, Kain-san !

Sa voix s'était soudain mise à trembler.

- Dire des choses pareilles...Vous rendez-vous compte de tout ce que cela représente et pourrait engendrer ?  
>- Je n'en ai que trop conscience, répondit Akatsuki gravement. Mais je comprends aussi que mes paroles puissent pour le moment vous choquer.<p>

C'était peu dire.  
>Naomi baissa la tête et resta silencieuse.<p>

- Dans ce cas, permettez-moi au moins pour cette nuit de vous raccompagner jusqu'au Pavillon du Soleil, proposa le vampire en lui tendant une main.

Sourire ? Pleurer ? Ignorer ? Fuir ? Rester ?  
>Au moins une certitude dans tout cela : sa sérénité l'avait bel et bien quittée et Naomi avait besoin de se reposer.<p>

Mais que faire ? Écouter son cœur ? Écouter sa raison ?  
>Elle restait tellement persuadée qu'il n'y aurait que de la souffrance au bout du chemin.<br>Pourtant...cette main, cette présence, cette chaleur...ce réconfort.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle avança timidement une main et saisit celle du vampire.

Ils ne marchèrent guère longtemps. Les deux restèrent silencieux, entourés du calme ambiant de la nuit qui ne parvint pourtant pas à calmer les craintes et les doutes.

Arrivés devant le Pavillon du Soleil, Naomi sentit la main qui la tenait se serrer un peu plus autour de la sienne. Comme tout cela pouvait être éprouvant.  
>Elle pouvait se répéter inlassablement que « non, de cela, jamais il ne pourrait être question », il était pourtant là, à ses côtés et elle pouvait sentir son regard posé sur elle, attendant patiemment, calmement, qu'elle se décide enfin à se tourner vers lui.<p>

Sa gorge fut soudain asséchée, serrée, elle sentit son cœur pulser dans ses tempes, son énergie s'en aller par tous les pores de sa peau. Elle ne pouvait plus rester là, elle devait partir, elle ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps. Les règles de la bienséance menaçaient d'être brisées à tout instant.  
>...et il s'en rendit compte.<p>

- Je vous quitte ici, Aoi-san, annonça Akatsuki tout en retirant doucement sa main de celle de Naomi. Promettez-moi seulement de me laisser vous protéger comme je l'espère si ardemment.

Ses yeux étaient brillants de sincérité, de gravité...d'inquiétude. Mais cela ne fit que blesser davantage Naomi. Pourquoi ce garçon – qui n'aurait jamais dû que représenter une menace pour elle – avait pris une telle importance dans son cœur ? Et ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que si elle rejetait sa demande, c'était justement parce que...

- Pardon Kain-san, mais je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il vous arrive quoi que soit. Et puis..., hésita-t-elle, n'oubliez pas que malgré la tolérance de votre société et de mon monde, nous vivons bel et bien parmi les humains où certaines choses ne sont pas permises.

Naomi avala difficilement sa salive et baissa un instant la tête. Lorsqu'elle la releva, Akatsuki put voir couler deux larmes le long de ce doux visage. Il eut le réflex d'approcher sa main pour essuyer les pleurs, mais Naomi fit un pas en arrière.

- Oubliez tout cela, Kain-san, je vous en prie. Oubliez-moi...Cela m'attriste trop de penser que jamais nous...Pardon !

Cela n'était plus le moment pour en parler et Akatsuki le savait. Il la laissa alors s'échapper dans le bâtiment, la laissant partir en ayant toutefois confiance en la réciprocité de leurs sentiments.


	7. Révélations

Note : Hello ^^ ! Voilà la suite. Alors bonne lecture et bon dimanche à tous ! ewanna ;).

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>La semaine suivante. Salle de cours de la Day Class<strong>_*

- Hé bien !, constata Yûki en observant depuis sa place ses volubiles camarades. Va y'avoir du travail ce soir pour tous les surveiller...

Réflexion qui n'échappa pas à l'autre chargé de discipline.

- Tout ça pour un bal, siffla Zero. Décidément, je ne comprendrai jamais les filles !  
>- Quand on y réfléchit, observa doctement Yori, pour de nombreux élèves, ce bal de Noël représente beaucoup. Après tout, c'est le seul évènement de l'année où la Night Class et la Day Class peuvent se côtoyer.<br>- Pfff...N'importe quoi !, insista le garçon en préférant s'intéresser à autre chose qu'au brouhaha que les filles de sa classe avaient pris l'habitude de faire au moindre temps libre, fantasmant entre elles sur les garçons de la Night Class avec qui elles souhaiteraient passer le plus de temps possible.

Yûki et Yori se retournèrent un instant vers Zero avant de se regarder en s'échangeant un désintéressé haussement d'épaule.

- Ça sera probablement une belle fête, songea alors Yori.  
>- Je l'espère vraiment, soupira Yûki.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Quelques heures plus tard, Pavillon de la Lune<strong>_*

Après s'être absenté durant plusieurs jours, Takuma refit enfin son apparition – ce qui ne manqua pas d'aiguiser la curiosité de ses collègues concernant l'endroit où il avait disparu. Mais une fois encore, aucun d'eux ne fut mis dans le secret.

La première des choses que Takuma fit en arrivant, après avoir posé ses affaires dans sa chambre et saluer ceux qu'il croisa, fut de demander au plus vite une audience avec Kaname, avec qui il resta un long moment à s'entretenir.

Dès que le jeune vampire blond s'était retrouvé seul avec son président, il avait laissé tomber son habituel masque jovial et montré la véritable expression qui exprimait au mieux ce qu'il ressentait, à savoir : la crainte et le dégoût.

- Me voilà de retour Kaname..., dit-il en refermant la porte des appartements du Sang Pur derrière lui.  
>- Assieds-toi, Ichijô, l'invita aussitôt d'un geste Kaname, en désignant un fauteuil qui faisait face au divan sur lequel il se reposait jusqu'à présent.<p>

Takuma s'assit, Kaname se redressa pour en faire de même. Il fixa un instant son ami puis,

- Raconte-moi, je te prie.

Takuma prit une profonde inspiration puis :

- Ce que j'ai appris est édifiant. Édifiant et malsain...

À peine leur entretien terminé, l'heure était déjà venue pour la Night Class de faire sa sortie crépusculaire jusqu'à l'académie, suivie et harcelée par une meute de filles déchainées qui n'aspiraient qu'à s'approcher au plus près leurs idoles.

* * *

><p>Mais une fois arrivé au bâtiment de cours, contrairement à ses habitudes, Kaname n'accompagna pas ses camarades jusqu'à leur amphithéâtre, mais les laissa plutôt suivre leur chemin, seuls, prenant la direction du bureau du directeur avec qui il avait à s'entretenir au plus tôt.<p>

- Franchement, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, bougonna Hanabusa en regardant d'abord Kaname s'éloigner, puis Akatsuki, qui gravissait les marches de l'escalier, quelques mètres devant lui, l'air encore plus détaché que d'habitude.  
>- Laisse, lui conseilla alors Ruka. Kaname-sama sait ce qu'il fait. De plus, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un fugace regard vers Akatsuki en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, je suis persuadée qu'il est au courant de tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. Il n'y a donc pas à s'inquiéter, car c'est la seule chose qui compte.<br>- Parle pour toi !, répliqua Hanabusa avec mauvaise humeur. Je déteste être tenu à l'écart ! Dis donc Ichijô, se dirigea-t-il une nouvelle fois vers son vice-président, tu es sûr que tu n'as absolument rien à nous raconter d'intéressant ?

Mais même le sourire le plus charmeur d'Idol-senpai ne fit pas changer Takuma de discours.

- Ah...Désolé Aidô, mais je ne peux vraiment rien te dire. Désolé.

Sur quoi, il se hâta de monter à son tour les marches pour rejoindre la salle de cours.

- Décidément..., soupira Rima qui partageait ses Mikado avec Shiki juste derrière Hanabusa - observant d'abord la mine renfrognée de son voisin de devant, puis l'air embarrassé de Takuma et celui lointain d'Akatsuki. Je sens que les cours vont être gais aujourd'hui !

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>Bureau du directeur*<strong>_

Kaien était assis d'un côté de son bureau, l'air préoccupé, Kaname l'observait de l'autre. Le vampire venait d'exposer les faits dont il venait de prendre connaissance.

- Voilà donc les raisons pour lesquelles Ichijô-kun a été absent, commenta le directeur. Tu aurais pu me tenir informé de cette démarche, Kaname, ajouta-t-il sur un léger ton de reproche.  
>- Question cachotterie, je crois que nous sommes désormais quitte, préféra répondre tranquillement le vampire.<p>

Kaien accepta la remarque de bon cœur. Cependant, une fois ce court et paisible échange terminé, il soupira, retira ses lunettes le temps de se frotter lentement ses yeux fatigués puis les remit.

- Ainsi donc, soupira-t-il, voilà ce que complote le Sénat.  
>- Oui. Dès que les pouvoirs de Aoi-san se sont fait suffisamment puissants pour être repérés - et donc exploités -, <em>ils<em> ont immédiatement élaboré un projet et entrepris des recherches afin de rendre son sang inoffensif.  
>- Le sang féérique..., murmura soudain Kaien, rêveur. Si précieux et si dangereux à la fois pour vous, les vampires. Si rare et si tentant.<p>

Puis, reprenant d'une voix plus claire :

- Sais-tu exactement où en sont leurs recherches ?  
>- Non, répondit Kaname en secouant légèrement la tête. Tout ce que Ichijô a pu découvrir, c'est qu'ils étaient encore en phases expérimentales. Ceci-dit, celles-ci touchant malheureusement à leurs fins, les agressions envers Aoi-san risquent fort de se multiplier.<br>- Et c'est donc ce que votre ancien professeur avait découvert et à quoi il a voulu s'opposer grâce à ses contacts avec le Sénat, commenta Kaien, amer.  
>- En en payant le prix fort...<p>

Kaien le fixa droit dans les yeux, dévoilant la colère que de tels actes animait en lui. Cependant,

- Mais c'est finalement peu surprenant, souffla-t-il.  
>- C'est également un acte qui tend à confirmer les accords secrets qui existent entre le Sénat et la Guilde, observa froidement Kaname. Nous n'avons donc officiellement plus un, mais deux ennemis.<br>- Au moins de ce côté-là, on peut entièrement faire confiance en la loyauté de Yagari, affirma Kaien. Il ne partage pas ces visions-là ! Sa présence à la Guilde nous est ainsi fort précieuse.  
>- Je le pense également. Par contre, poursuivit Kaname en changeant de ton, sourcils froncés, aux vues des relations distantes que Ichijô a toujours entretenues avec Ichiou, je suis étonné qu'il ait réussi à obtenir autant d'informations...et surtout, qu'il les ait eues aussi facilement.<br>- Tu soupçonnes quelque chose ?, s'attarda Kaien, attentif.

Mais Kaname ne répondit pas. Il conserva cette expression perplexe en se demandant à quoi jouait Ichiou. Il l'ignorait encore pour le moment, mais cette trop grande facilité était suspecte.

Quelques instants de silence se posèrent sur le bureau, laissant les deux hommes réfléchir à la situation. Tout à coup,

- Il semblerait donc que pour le moment, travail et vigilance soient les seules solutions pour éviter une complication. Fort heureusement, à ma connaissance, Naomi-san progresse de manière significative.

Remarque qui n'échappa pas à Kaname, qui s'en réjouit même intérieurement.

- ?...À quoi penses-tu Kaname ?, questionna soudain Kaien en dévisageant le Sang Pur qui avait esquissé un petit sourire significatif.  
>- Oh..., éluda celui-ci, à rien de particulier.<p>

Réponse qui ne satisfit pas le directeur de l'académie.

Le directeur Kurosu avait beau donner des allures de « doux rêveur utopique à côté de la plaque », il n'en demeurait pas moins une personne perspicace qui savait relever les choses importantes.  
>Et en l'occurrence, il connaissait trop bien Kaname pour croire qu'un « <em>rien<em> » pouvait lui procurer une telle satisfaction – lui qui en plus n'était d'ordinaire pas spécialement démonstratif...  
>C'est pourquoi, voyant le regard éloquent que lui lança Kaien,<p>

- Hé bien..., sourit-il tout en se levant, en plus d'être satisfait d'apprendre que désormais, Aoi-san sera à même de se défendre majoritairement seule, je songeais qu'elle jouissait dorénavant d'une autre protection, autre que ses pouvoirs propres, à laquelle vous n'aviez pas forcément songé.

Kaien fit la moue.

- Vraiment ?, s'étonna-t-il. Laquelle ?  
>- Pardon, mais je ne peux vous en dire plus pour le moment, s'excusa le vampire – amusé de voir la mine décomposée qui s'étala soudain sur le visage de son directeur. Bien !, dit-il sans relever. Je vais maintenant rejoindre mes camarades. Il se passe déjà assez de choses troublantes ces derniers temps pour que je me permette de me montrer absent à mon tour.<br>- Hum...Tu as raison. Bonne soirée, Kaname.

* * *

><p>La porte se referma alors sur un Kaien partagé. N'ayant aucune raison de mettre en doute les propos de Kaname, ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ne pouvait que le contrarier. D'un autre côté, savoir – sans savoir – que Naomi aurait une protection supplémentaire n'était pas pour le déranger. Mais son dilemme ne résultait pas de cette dualité. Non. Elle venait plutôt de l'attitude de Kaname.<br>Il le connaissait assez bien et peut-être même un peu trop pour adhérer pleinement à sa réponse. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait trop rien – ses pouvoirs, peut-être qui le lui dictaient. En tout cas, quelque chose le titillait.

Même en admettant que Kaname ait voulu prendre une petite revanche sur lui - qui lui avait sciemment caché la véritable identité de Naomi - c'était maintenant chose faite avec l'escapade non annoncée de Takuma. Alors pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit de quelle protection Naomi profitait à présent ? Il finirait bien par l'apprendre de toute façon, alors pourquoi ? S'agissait-il de quelque chose de limite acceptable ?...ou alors, n'y avait-il pas tout simplement autre chose ? Autre chose qui avait intéressé le vampire mais dont il ne souhaitait pas parler...Quelque chose qu'il avait été heureux de pouvoir masquer par cette histoire de « protection »...

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>Lendemain matin. Bureau du directeur<strong>_*

- Bonjour Kurosu-dono, le salua Naomi qui fit de son mieux pour étouffer un bâillement discret.  
>- Ah ! Bonjouuur Naomi-san !, l'accueillit chaleureusement Kaien. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir convoquée de si bon matin – surtout en sachant que c'est toi qui assurais le dernier cours avec la Night Class la nuit dernière. Au fait, tout s'est bien passé avec eux...?, demanda Kaien avec son grand sourire.<br>- Quoi ? Euh...oui. Oui, bien sûr, directeur !, affirma Naomi. Ces vampires-là n'ont rien à voir avec ceux qui...Enfin, vous voyez ?, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux. Ceux qui semblent m'avoir choisi comme passe-temps à la mode...

Ah, les vampires ! Entre les Level E et Akatsuki, on peut dire que question troubles et manque de sommeil, en ce moment, elle était servie !

- Mais assieds-toi donc, Naomi-san !, s'empressa de l'inviter Kaien en attrapant une théière rose fumante. Tu dois manquer de sommeil et tu sembles fatiguée. Un peu de thé à la rose ?, proposa-t-il en soulevant la théière. Il-est-exquis !

Naomi le regarda un instant, l'air hébété, mettant plus de temps qu'à l'ordinaire pour percuter. À l'évidence, elle était bel et bien fatiguée.

- Hein ? Heu...non merci, Kurosu-dono, fit-elle en agitant une main devant sa bouche qui étouffa un nouveau bâillement.  
>- Ah ? Dommage, soupira Kaien en reposant sa théière. Aïe ! C'est chauuud ! Euh...?<p>

Ayant du mal pour ne pas s'endormir assise, Naomi le regardait en se demandant s'il lui avait vraiment pris la lubie de la faire se lever si tôt pour lui offrir du thé. Mais patiente et bien élevée, elle le regarda chercher un verre d'eau froide pour y plonger son doigt ébouillanté dedans avant qu'il ne rentre enfin dans le vif du sujet. À la tête que faisait Naomi, il était inutile qu'il tourne plus longtemps autour du pot.

- Bien, dit-il en prenant brusquement des airs de directeur, assis derrière son bureau, les mains croisés devant lui. Ce que je vais t'apprendre va certainement te provoquer un (nouveau) choc, mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais te le cacher, commença Kaien.

Hé bien, avec une telle introduction, Naomi ne se sentit pas particulièrement rassurée. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore lui sortir ? Tout d'un coup bien réveillée – pire que si elle s'était pris un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête – elle avala difficilement sa salive et attendit, stressée, la suite.

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que le sang féérique procure des pouvoirs inhabituels aux vampires, en fonction des conditions dans lesquelles il est bu ?

Naomi acquiesça simplement d'un léger mouvement de tête. Jusque là, pas de surprises...

- Tu sais également que normalement, absorbé de force, un sang comme le tien se transforme irrémédiablement en poison mortel pour qui le boit ?

Nouvel acquiescement en tiquant tout de même un peu sur le « _normalement_ ».

- Hors, continua prudemment Kaien en surveillant les réactions de la jeune femme, il se trouve que certaines personnes particulièrement désireuses de s'approprier ces pouvoirs, et sachant pertinemment le sort funeste qui les attendraient en te mordant contre ton gré, se sont lancés dans un projet mené dans le plus grand secret et qui n'aurait pour d'autre but que de pouvoir...

Kaien grimaça.

- ...de pouvoir t'atteindre tout en étant « immunisés » du poison.

Les sourcils en accent circonflexe, le teint de Naomi vira instantanément au blanc. Mais supportant toutefois plutôt bien la nouvelle, elle se contenta de soupirer par la suite. Était-elle donc née pour _ça_ ? Personne n'avait envie de lui foutre un peu la paix...?  
>Inquiet, Kaien attendait de voir comment la prendre, quand,<p>

- C'est la raison pour laquelle ils prennent autant de risques à venir jusqu'ici pour essayer de me capturer ?...je ne suis plus intouchable pour eux, murmura Naomi.  
>- Heu...oui.<br>- C'est donc loin d'être fini, n'est-ce pas ? Ils vont revenir tant qu'ils ne réussiront pas à...?

Kaien afficha un air sombre mais ne répondit pas aux questions. Quelle importance de toute façon ? Naomi connaissait déjà les réponses.  
>Quelle poisse. Elle aurait mieux fait de rester couchée...<p>

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Naomi-san. Heureusement, tenta-t-il de la rassurer, si eux peuvent tirer profit de ton sang, toi, tu deviens, jour après jour, de plus en plus difficile à atteindre.

Oui mais quand même. Quel vie à se savoir condamner à jamais à jouer au chat et à la souris – même si elle était effectivement devenue une souris plus coriace que la moyenne.

Naomi était complètement dépitée. Dépassée, perdue, elle se demanda impulsivement ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle.  
>Et comme lisant ce désespoir dans ses yeux,<p>

- Naomi-san, dit avec douceur Kaien, j'espère pouvoir dire que tu m'as fait confiance dès le début. Alors je te demande de me laisser cette confiance. De plus, s'il te plaît, quoi qu'il se passe, ne prends aucune décision à la légère ou trop rapidement...

Hein ?

- ...et pour le moment, comprends bien que le seul endroit où tu sois le plus en sécurité reste cette académie.

C'est vrai qu'au moins, ici, malgré ce qu'il en était réellement, Naomi n'avait rien à craindre des vampires qui l'entouraient. C'est alors que l'image d'Akatsuki la suppliant de la protéger s'imposa naturellement à elle, la réchauffant autant que ce qu'elle lui fit peur. Parce que si ceux qui tiraient les ficelles étaient proches de leur but, ils étaient certainement assez puissants pour éliminer de leur chemin tout ce qui pourrait les gêner...absolument tout.  
>Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui déborder le vase.<p>

- Je sais tout cela et le comprends parfaitement, Kurosu-dono !, cria Naomi en se redressant, s'appuyant sans ménagement sur le bureau de son directeur qui sursauta et rattrapa de justesse sa précieuse théière rose qui allait tomber sous le coup porté. Mais je refuse un seul instant de faire encourir le moindre risque à qui que ce soit d'innocent ici !  
>- Mais...enfin, Naomi-san, demanda incrédule Kaien, que comptes-tu faire alors ? Ça serait totalement inconscient que tu t'en ailles. Et puis tu sais, plaça-t-il avec son tact bien à lui, si ce qui te gêne, c'est que quelqu'un d'innocent ne meure, rassure-toi, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes comme ça ici.<br>- Directeur !, le fusilla Naomi. Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore ?  
>- Uh ? Pardon...<br>- Je ne suis pas stupide ! J'ai compris que partir d'ici équivaudrait à une fin rapide et douloureuse. Je resterai donc là et travaillerai encore et encore. Par contre, il est hors de question que qui que ce soit ne se mette en danger pour moi ! C'est compris ?  
>- Heu...oui, oui, Naomi-san..., murmura Kaien, ratatiné sur son fauteuil.<br>- C'est mon problème, c'est clair ? Alors ne vous avisez pas, vous, l'autre, ou n'importe qui, à vouloir me protéger, sinon, c'est sur vous que je testerai mes progrès !  
>- Heiiiin ? Mais je n'ai rien fait moi, Naomi-san, pleura Kaien. Pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi comme ça ?<br>- Parce que l'autre ne veut rien comprendre, souffla la jeune femme en croisant les bras.  
>- « <em>L'autre<em> » ? Uh...rien...rien du tout.

À l'entente de la question, des éclairs avait soudain jailli des yeux noirs qui fixaient Kaien – à tel point que celui-ci regretta aussitôt d'avoir prononcé ce simple mot.

- Bien !, lança soudain Naomi, le regard décidé. J'y vais, maintenant !  
>- ?...Tu, tu t'en vas, Naomi-san ?<p>

Sa phrase terminée, sans même se soucier de savoir si son directeur avait autre chose à lui dire, la jeune femme avait tourné les talons et se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers la porte de sortie.

- Je vais m'entraîner...pour que vous n'ayez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi, ajouta-t-elle doucement, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Mais au moment où elle posa sa main sur la poignée,

- Kurosu-dono ?, dit-elle d'une voix contrastante et troublante, son visage toujours tourné vers la porte.  
>- Oui ?<br>- Qui est au courant ici ?...de ces projets ?

Kaien ne parvint pas à deviner ce qui était caché derrière cette question, mais il y répondit néanmoins honnêtement.

- À ma connaissance, il n'y a que Kuran Kaname et Ichijô Takuma.

Il entendit alors un net et profond soupir.

- Merci...

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>Quelques jours plus tard. Grande salle de l'académie<strong>_*

Le jour « J » du bal de la Noël, précédent les vacances, était enfin arrivé. Dans tous les couloirs du Pavillon du Soleil, c'était l'effervescence absolue. Les filles décrivaient leur toilette, parlaient parfum, chiffons, garçons...

La seule personne qui semblait blasé par tout cela demeurait Zero. Mais son caractère relativement asocial étant connu de tous, personne ne s'en inquiéta – ce qui arrangeait d'ailleurs le garçon qui en avait marre d'exprimer son point de vue sur le sujet.

La soirée arrivant, quittant par petits groupes leur dortoir, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers le lieu où banquet, musique et humeur émoustillante attendait la Day et Night Class, ainsi que leurs enseignants.

Pourtant, malgré l'allégresse qui semblait générale, en y regardant de plus près, quelques personnes ne savaient pas encore comment parvenir à goûter aux plaisirs que pareille occasion procurait.

Il y avait Yûki, ravissante dans la robe blanche que Kaname lui avait faite porter et qui était toujours autant en proie à la gêne et au désir de se rapprocher de l'homme dont elle avait toujours été amoureuse. Il y avait Zero, qui aurait tant donné pour pouvoir s'occuper personnellement de l'amoureux en question. Il y avait Ruka, qui ne parvenait pas à se détacher de cette affection qu'elle éprouvait pour son président et qui la faisait tant souffrir...et il y avait Akatsuki.

Se tenant pour le moment à distance, volontairement isolé des autres, élégamment vêtu pour l'occasion, chemise entrouverte, boucle à l'oreille, main dans les poches et adossé contre l'un des piliers qui décoraient la salle de réception, son regard se portait au loin, de l'autre côté de la scène, sur Naomi qui, dans sa longue robe fluide et argentée, les épaules nues, recouvertes d'une étole de soie blanche, paraissait encore plus irréelle et magnifique que ce qu'elle ne l'était déjà aux yeux du vampire. Et pourtant, malgré le partage de leurs sentiments, la frustration et la solitude dominaient chez eux.  
>En même temps, Akatsuki savait pertinemment qu'en de pareilles circonstances, entourés de tant d'élèves et autres responsables, il lui serait très difficile de s'approcher ouvertement de la jeune femme qui, malgré son affection déclarée, lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt qu'elle préférait qu'il l'oublie. Mais comment aurait-il pu le faire, ou même la croire, en la voyant ainsi ?<p>

Autour de lui, beaucoup s'amusaient et profitaient pleinement. Pourtant, tout lui semblait tellement creux, tellement vide. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de croiser son regard, elle détournait volontairement la tête, l'air triste et coupable. Pour une soirée de bal placée sous le signe de la bonne humeur et de l'entente cordiale, ça ressemblait juste à un supplice !

Alors, le jeune vampire tenta de s'occuper, de montrer bonne figure. Il alla bavarder quelques minutes avec Shiki et rejoignit un moment Ruka, qui avait bien besoin qu'on lui change les idées aussi, l'invitant à danser,...mais rien n'y fit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans son esprit.

C'est pourquoi au bout d'un moment, lassé de faire « comme si », il songea à quitter prématurément la soirée. Et c'est justement à ce moment, quand il passa devant un petit groupe centré sur Takuma, alors entouré d'une dizaine de filles qui commençaient à se crêper le chignon pour pouvoir danser avec le beau blond, qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit.  
>Lui qui n'avait pas pour habitude de s'en remettre aux autres et préférait garder ce qu'il avait en tête pour lui seul, voilà qu'il s'apprêtait à faire l'exact contraire. Ça vaudrait ce que ça vaudrait, mais connaissant le côté serviable de son vice-président, ça devrait au moins lui permettre de se rapprocher un peu d'elle...Sinon, tant pis, il n'aurait plus qu'à rentrer au Pavillon de la Lune où, avec un peu de chance, il ne tomberait pas sur Hanabusa – lui évitant ainsi une nouvelle séance de questionnement qui risquait à chaque fois un peu plus de s'achever par une carbonisation de l'un des membres de sa famille.<p>

D'un pas résolu, il s'avança donc vers la personne visée - qui se retrouvait maintenant à faire une ronde pour pouvoir danser avec tout le monde en même temps et ainsi éviter l'émeute - l'extirpa de la danse sous le regard incrédule des filles de la Day Class et l'amena avec lui à l'écart.

- Ouf ! Merci Akatsuki !, souffla Takuma en s'épongeant le front. Je suis ravi de cette popularité et de leur gentillesse, mais je dois avouer que je commençais à avoir un peu de mal pour toutes les gérer en même temps.

Akatsuki afficha un rictus éloquent. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'à force de vouloir faire plaisir sans heurter les autres, Takuma finirait par se noyer dans un verre d'eau. Ceci-dit, il revint rapidement aux raisons de ce sauvetage.

- Ichijô, j'ai une faveur à te demander, s'il te plaît...  
>- ?<p>

* * *

><p><span>Note :<span>

_à **Marie78220 :  
><strong>_Salut !  
>Pardon pour le temps de réponse, mais lorsque la personne qui me laisse un commentaire n'a pas de compte, je dois attendre de publier le chapitre suivant pour pouvoir lui répondre.<br>Ceci-dit, j'ai bien eu et lu ton message et il m'a fait très plaisir. Merci beaucoup ;) ! C'est toujours encourageant de recevoir quelques mots.

Hihi ! Akatsuki est également mon personnage préféré (comment ? tu l'avais deviné Oô ?...bon, tant pis :p).

Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'aura plue.  
>Je te souhaite une bonne continuation et qui sait, peut-être à bientôt !<br>Bisous.


	8. Première étape

Note : Bonsoir ^^ ! Et voilà la suite. Alors, merci pour votre patience, bonne lecture et à bientôt =^o^= !

* * *

><p>Takuma resta un instant abasourdi. Entendre Akatsuki faire une demande -et ce, quelle qu'elle soit- était tellement inhabituel qu'il eut tout d'abord l'impression d'avoir mal entendu. Mais l'expression que présenta son camarade ne laissa aucun doute. Ainsi, la surprise passée, son tempérament généreux et jovial reprit le dessus.<p>

- Je t'écoute, dit-il. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Et là, pour la première fois, Akatsuki se sentit gêné par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à demander – ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Takuma, et qui le replongea dans l'incrédulité.

- Hé bien..., hésita le garçon, verrais-tu un inconvénient à inviter l'enseignante de géographie de la Day Class à danser avec toi, s'il te plaît ?

Takuma afficha d'abord un air parfaitement ahuri puis regarda Akatsuki avec des yeux ronds, avant de les reporter sur la femme dont il était question et qui, question beauté ou prestance, était malheureusement assez loin du charme des jeunes filles qui l'assaillaient encore quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais devinant que si son camarade lui demandait une faveur pareille, ce n'était certainement pas pour l'embêter, il prit sur lui de ne pas grimacer trop significativement et après un petit soupir destiné à se donner du courage :

- Bien, Akatsuki ! Si je peux te rendre service en faisant cela, je vais le faire, déclara-t-il en souriant. J'espère seulement qu'en guise de remerciement, tu m'expliqueras pourquoi j'ai dû ainsi me sacrifier, plaisanta-t-il.

C'est ainsi que Takuma réapparut au centre de la grande salle, passa devant son groupe d'admiratrices qui le dévisagèrent plein d'espoir –mais à qui il ne put, pour le moment, que lancer un mince sourire d'excuse– puis se dirigea de sa démarche noble vers le lieu où les enseignants s'étaient regroupés, bavardant ou regardant danser nostalgiquement leurs élèves.

Il s'arrêta devant la personne visée –une femme d'un âge mûr qui ne correspondait pas tout à fait à ses goûts personnels–, la salua poliment, puis, au grand étonnement de ceux qui les entouraient, la pria de l'accompagner sur la piste.

Ce fut certainement l'un des moments les plus marquants de cette soirée : le beau Ichijô dansant avec celle qui avait si justement hérité du surnom de « Terreur des estrades ». Mais trop bien éduqué pour laisser transparaître ses véritables sentiments, Takuma joua son rôle à la perfection pendant que les autres enseignants observèrent la scène à la fois amusés et stupéfaits.

- Qui l'eut cru ?, glissa discrètement l'un. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que la pauvre trouverait ne serait-ce qu'un seul cavalier pour la soirée.  
>- Moi, je trouve cela très bien que durant ce bal, non-seulement les élèves de la Day Class et de la Night Class puissent se retrouver, mais également que de telles surprises aient lieu, ajouta une autre. Certes, cela sort de l'ordinaire et ne serait guère acceptable dans notre quotidien, mais en de pareilles circonstances, je trouve cela fort agréable.<br>- Cela voudrait donc dire, ma chère, renchérit un autre avec un petit sourire, que si l'un de ces charmants jeunes hommes venaient vous inviter à danser, vous accepteriez sa proposition ?  
>- Et plutôt deux fois qu'une !, gloussa l'enseignante derrière son éventail.<p>

Naomi, proche du petit groupe, avait été à la fois touchée par l'attitude de Takuma, mais également meurtrie par le côté « non convenable » énoncé si clairement, qu'il y aurait à avoir dans la vie de tous les jours, une attitude atypique - même si sincère.

En définitive, cette démonstration n'eut pour effet que de lui serrer davantage le cœur - cœur qui bondit soudain, lorsqu'elle vit Akatsuki apparaître d'entre les danseurs pour se rapprocher d'elle.

Quelques instants plus tard, il s'arrêta devant elle et, comme l'avait fait Takuma quelques instants plus tôt, lui tendit une main en se penchant respectueusement sous le regard envieux de certaines de ses consœurs.

- Aoi-sensei, dit-il doucement en retenant son souffle, voulez-vous bien m'accorder cette danse, s'il vous plaît ?

Le cœur de Naomi se mit à cogner si fort dans sa poitrine que cela en fut douloureux. Elle sentit brusquement l'air lui manquer et ses joues s'embraser.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?...de lui demander ?

Ce fut comme si tout avait brusquement disparu autour d'eux. Comme s'ils n'avaient été plus que tous les deux. Plus de lumière, de musique, de salle remplie d'élèves, d'enseignants aux regards scrutateurs et à la langue bien pendue. Ils étaient seuls, perdus dans la multitude de sensations, de questions et de craintes que seule, une telle situation pouvait éveiller.  
>Comment ne pas voir derrière cette invitation un moyen de se rapprocher malgré sa demande de l'oublier ? Comment pourrait-elle la refuser alors qu'elle avait déjà trop dévoilé de sentiments coupables ?<p>

Il le savait. Elle le savait.  
>Akatsuki demeura immobile et silencieux, la main tendue, attendant patiemment, tandis que Naomi se décida au moment où quelques commentaires étouffés commençaient à lui parvenir du petit groupe d'enseignants qui observaient la scène.<p>

Elle fit un pas en avant et tendit à son tour une main légèrement tremblante vers Akatsuki – qui s'en empara aussitôt, l'entraînant avec lui vers la piste de danse où se jouait alors une valse.

* * *

><p>De son côté, perspicace, Takuma sourit en voyant se dérouler les choses - obtenant ainsi sans paroles, l'explication de l'incroyable demande.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ambiance, la douceur de la musique, tout devint propice à un rapprochement, bien que...

- Je suis désolée, Kain-san, s'excusa maladroitement Naomi. Je ne suis pas une très bonne danseuse.

Le garçon lui sourit avec bienveillance – ne montrant rien de la douleur éprouvée à s'être fait écraser le pied.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Aoi-san. Laissez-moi vous guider et tout sera pour le mieux.

C'est alors que Naomi ressentit soudain l'étreinte de son cavalier se faire plus forte, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise que Akatsuki ne releva pas – mais qui dessina un sourire éloquent aux coins de ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Durant la valse, leur regard se croisèrent à de nombreuses reprises mais peu de mots furent échangés. Il leur suffisait d'être ensemble pour se sentir bien. Mais lorsque Naomi aperçut tout à coup à quelques mètres d'eux la silhouette de Ruka, restée seule près de la terrasse, un pincement au cœur brisa cette sensation de bien-être et un masque voila le doux visage de la jeune femme.<p>

- Que se passe-t-il ?, s'inquiéta aussitôt Akatsuki.  
>- Oh...Rien...rien.<p>

Quoi dire ?...et surtout, comment le dire ? Non-seulement Naomi avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur son véritable monde, mais elle n'était que trop consciente d'être particulièrement ignorante vis-à-vis celui des vampires.  
>Malgré cela, un événement qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt dans la soirée lui revint en mémoire et fit naître en elle un malaise qui ne la quitta plus.<p>

La valse venait à peine de prendre fin que Akatsuki, conservant sa main dans celle de sa cavalière, l'invita à quitter la salle pour le suivre à l'extérieur des bâtiments.

À l'abri du regard des autres, ils descendirent les marches qui donnaient accès au grand parc de l'académie et marchèrent en silence quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le vampire ralentisse leur marche puis s'arrête à la lisière de la forêt. Et là, contrairement à ce que Naomi s'était involontairement imaginée, Akatsuki ne la regarda pas avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas Aoi-san, lui demanda-t-il gravement, l'air décidé. Depuis tout à l'heure, vous vous êtes renfermée sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Que s'est-il passé ?

Naomi soupira, se questionnant sur le bien fondé qu'il y avait à lui dévoiler son trouble. Comment y réagirait-il ?

- Hé bien..., se décida-t-elle finalement. Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure inviter Sôen-san à danser, et...

Sa voix s'était faite basse, triste, significative. Akatsuki voulut prendre la parole, mais Naomi préféra poursuivre et il n'osa pas l'interrompre.

- Comprenez-moi bien, dit-elle doucement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne vous juge pas et n'ai pas l'intention de le faire. C'est juste que...en de pareilles circonstances, j'ai du mal à comprendre où est ma place dans vos sentiments – ou peut-être...si le fait d'être proche de plusieurs personnes à la fois n'est pas simplement normal pour vous, mais encore inconnu pour moi.

L'allusion faite à une quelconque relation amoureuse qu'il pourrait avoir avec Ruka ne le surprit qu'à moitié, tandis que le fait de penser que chez les vampires, la polygamie était monnaie courante, lui laissa un arrière goût fort désagréable au fond de la gorge.  
>Ainsi, compte tenu des sentiments qu'il avait nourris jusqu'à présent pour Ruka, Akatsuki comprenait les craintes de Naomi. Ceci-dit, en la voyant réagir ainsi, il ne put s'empêcher d'y voir la confirmation qu'elle tenait vraiment à lui.<p>

- Aoi-san, dit-il en attrapant son autre main qu'il serra dans les siennes. Je n'ai pas la prétention de connaître le comportement de tous ceux de ma race, mais je puis vous assurer que mon cœur ne bat que pour une seule personne.

Naomi, touchée, eut alors peur de s'être montrée blessante et baissa la tête.

- Je comprends ce que vous avez dû ressentir en me voyant aller inviter Ruka à danser, mais si vous saviez les liens qui nous unissent depuis toujours, vous n'y verriez pas une quelconque forme d'irrespect de ma part vis-à-vis de vous.  
>- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !, s'empressa de contredire Naomi. Je suis désolée de vous avoir dit cela. Et vous n'avez pas à me...<p>

Mais Akatsuki posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et la pria de l'écouter.

- Il est vrai que je suis attaché à Ruka. Sa famille, celle d'Hanabusa et la mienne ont toujours été proches. Ainsi, je connais Ruka depuis que je suis enfant.

Le regard du jeune homme se fit soudain lointain.

- Malheureusement pour elle, Ruka est très tôt tombée amoureuse d'une personne, qui même si elle en est proche, n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments à son égard - et Ruka porte cette tristesse mêlée d'espoir insensé sur son cœur depuis toujours. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais...tant de choses se sont passées depuis que...que je vous ai rencontrée - des choses qui m'ont enfin permis de voir, de trouver mon propre chemin. Elle sait qu'elle pourra toujours compter sur moi et que mon épaule sera toujours là pour la soutenir. Cependant, je n'envie plus la personne dont elle est amoureuse car à mon tour, je ne serais plus capable de lui rendre cette amour...

Devant ces révélations intimes et sincères, Naomi se sentit honteuse – grandement soulagée, c'est vrai, mais tout de même honteuse. Avait-elle vraiment eu besoin de pousser les choses jusque là ? Ne lui faisait-elle pas déjà confiance ?  
>Mais ce qui était fait, était fait et ce qui comptait désormais, c'était leur présent. Ce présent si fragile et si intense.<p>

Toutefois,

- Pardon de vous avoir obligé à vous livrer ainsi, Kain-san, murmura Naomi sans oser le regarder. Je suis désolée.  
>- Ne le soyez pas, répondit doucement Akatsuki, relevant délicatement le menton de la jeune femme en posant délicatement sa main sous son visage. Je suis au contraire heureux de votre réaction.<p>

Naomi ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que cela signifiait, mais le regard amoureux d'Akatsuki eut vite fait de rendre ses pensées claires et apaisées.

Ainsi, peu à peu, sans même sans rendre compte, leur visage se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient si proches que Naomi préfère fermer les yeux. Elle n'entendit alors plus que le brise légère qui faisait danser les feuilles des arbres et sentit le parfum de celui qui la serrait à présent contre lui. Le temps s'arrêta. Leurs lèvres s'effleurent et...dans un sursaut, Naomi se dégagea précipitamment des bras d'Akatsuki pour scruter les alentours.

Plus de romantisme, plus de pensées douces et agréables. L'univers avait violemment et totalement basculé, au moment où ils les avaient sentis émerger des ténèbres de l'obscurité.

* * *

><p>Au loin, dans les bâtiments de l'académie, Kaname se retrouva rapidement entouré des siens sur le balcon qui surplombait le parc.<p>

- Kaname-sama !, s'écria Hanabusa. Des...  
>- Level E, je sais, termina lentement Kaname dont le regard se portait vers les profondeurs de la forêt.<br>- N'y allons-nous pas ?, s'alarma Ruka. Ils sont nombreux et si proches et...  
>- Akatsuki est là-bas !, insista Hanabusa.<p>

Seiren s'approcha de Kaname et attendit ses ordres.

- Restez-là, annonça-t-il finalement à la surprise des autres. Je m'en occupe.  
>- Mais, Kaname-sama !, s'interposa Hanabusa, affolé. Vous ne pouvez pas...!<br>- Quoi donc, Aido ?, se tourna vers lui le Sang Pur, ses yeux rouge sang. Je ne peux pas m'occuper d'eux, seul ?

Un fin sourire se devina sur ses lèvres.

- Pardon, Kaname-sama, se reprit Hanabusa. Je voulais simplement dire que...  
>- Laissez-nous nous en occuper, Kaname-sama !, le coupa Ruka avec ardeur. N'allez pas vous salir à leur contact !<p>

Le sourire de Kaname s'accentua.

- Ça ira Ruka, je te remercie. Mais je tiens à m'en occuper personnellement. Vous autres, restez ici durant ce temps et veillez à ce qu'aucun élève de la Day Class ne sorte.  
>- Bien, Kaname-sama !, saluèrent-ils.<p>

Mais tout à coup,

- Kaname !, intervint Takuma. Et les chargés de discipline ? Est-ce qu'ils sont aussi là-bas ?

Le visage de Kaname s'assombrit soudain.

- Non. Yûki et Kiryu sont pour le moment occupés ailleurs...

Et sans en dévoiler davantage, le vampire disparut.

* * *

><p>La brise s'était faite vent. La douceur, froideur. L'apaisement, inquiétude.<br>Tout autour d'eux, myriades de lueurs inquiétantes s'approchaient, se faisaient de plus en plus distinctes. Des silhouettes se dessinaient de toutes parts. Des grognements envahissaient l'atmosphère.  
>Naomi et Akatsuki s'étaient retrouvés dos à dos, faisant face à plusieurs dizaines de level E.<br>Leurs regards vides et démentiels étaient braqués sur Naomi. Leur proie, encore une fois. Ils étaient venues la chercher et ne repartiraient pas sans.  
>Naomi sentit alors un bras puissant et ferme la tirer contre le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche.<p>

- Restez ici !, lui intima Akatsuki dont le feu avait déjà jailli à quelques centimètres de sa main. Je m'en charge.

Mais,

- Non, Kain-san, souffla en retour Naomi qui s'était déjà avancée à son niveau. C'est moi qu'ils sont venus chercher. C'est moi qui vais m'en occuper.

Akatsuki la dévisagea, incrédule, un court instant, le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire et ce qu'elle comptait ainsi faire.

- Hors de question !, s'inquiéta-t-il. Ils sont trop nombreux et vous...  
>- Je peux m'en occuper, lui répondit simplement et incroyablement sereinement Naomi - qui fit un nouveau pas en avant vers les monstres. Restez en arrière, s'il vous plait.<p>

Là-dessus, elle posa une main sur l'épaule du vampire pour le faire reculer et commença à libérer son pouvoir.

Toutes ces heures à s'exercer en prenant un maximum de précautions, à forcer toujours plus loin ce précieux pouvoir qui lui coûtait tant de sa liberté mais qui était en même temps l'unique moyen pour lutter contre ceux qui la pourchassaient. Toutes ces heures à se dire qu'elle ne faisait pas tout ça uniquement pour elle, mais aussi pour tous ceux qui l'entouraient, qui lui témoignaient leur affection et qu'elle se refusait à voir souffrir en son nom.  
>Le moment était donc venu de voir si tous ses efforts serviraient à quelque chose.<p>

De son pendentif argenté une lumière naquit, prit forme, se libéra du bijou et commença à grossir, grandir, prendre de plus en plus d'espace et rayonner de plus en plus fort. La sphère lumineuse que Akatsuki avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir n'avait désormais plus rien à voir avec ce que Naomi venait de créer.

Enveloppée par l'énergie destructrice, la jeune femme s'éleva doucement dans les airs, dominant sinistrement les vampires. Elle ouvrit ses bras, orienta la paume de ses mains vers le ciel et invoqua les étoiles. Un halo de lumière céleste vint tout à coup renforcer le pouvoir créé, jusqu'à ce que, dans un mouvement fluide et gracieux, Naomi ne retourne ses mains vers les vampires et les souffle tous en quelques secondes dans des hurlements atroces.

* * *

><p>À une centaine de mètres de là, c'est dans un mouvement de panique néanmoins efficace que Takuma et Hanabusa avaient réussi à tirer à temps les grands rideaux des fenêtres par où toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle de réception auraient pu voir cette formidable sphère lumineuse étinceler dans le ciel obscur de la nuit.<p>

- Bon sang !, s'essuya son front en nage Hanabusa, une fois qu'il fut revenu auprès des autres – alors que Shiki et Rima avaient été désignés d'office pour veiller depuis l'intérieur de la pièce à ce que personne ne s'approche des portes ou du balcon. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ?  
>- Comment ça : « <em>Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?<em> », le regarda de travers Ruka. Tu l'as déjà vu, non ? Tu sais très bien qui a fait ça et dans quel contexte ça se produit !  
>- Ah, parce que tu trouves que c'était comparable à ce qu'on a déjà vu, toi ? Il ne doit plus rien rester aux alentours, maintenant, après un truc pareil !<br>- « _Plus rien aux alentours_ »..., réalisa alors Takuma en écarquillant les yeux.

* * *

><p>Que quelques secondes. Il n'avait fallu à Naomi que quelques secondes pour concentrer une puissance telle que les dizaines de vampires l'ayant entourée disparaissent dans un volumineux nuage de cendre.<p>

Une fois son attaque portée, la jeune femme redescendit lentement vers le sol, où ses pieds touchèrent l'herbe tendre avec un profond sentiment de soulagement. Ils avaient beaux avoir été considérablement plus nombreux et aussi agressifs et déterminés que les fois précédentes, son travail acharné avait porté ses fruits. Le fait est qu'elle les avait vaincus, elle seule, et n'en éprouvait aucune faiblesse après-coup.  
>Mais son esprit redevenait à peine serein que Naomi sentit une nouvelle présence vampirique approcher d'elle – cependant, il s'agissait-là d'une présence de nature tout à fait différente.<br>En effet, d'entre les arbres, apparut Kaname. En le voyant, Naomi se radoucit instantanément. Si les level E représentaient pour elle une menace, malgré d'avoir du mal à le cerner, Naomi ne considérait pas ce vampire comme un ennemi.

Le Sang Pur s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme, observant ce qu'il restait des agresseurs avec un œil appréciateur.

- Aoi-san, s'inclina-t-il légèrement. Je suis impressionné par les progrès que vous avez réalisés en si peu de temps.

Naomi ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer le garçon, ne sachant pas comment prendre son compliment.

- Néanmoins, releva Kaname avec une drôle d'expression, malgré ce que vous êtes désormais capable d'accomplir, il semblerait que votre pouvoir ne fasse aucune distinction et soit dangereux pour tous ceux d'entre nous.

Sur quoi, le vampire regarda quelque chose par dessus l'épaule de Naomi. Elle ferma les yeux en retenant son souffle, comprenant aussitôt de qui – et non de quoi – il parlait. Elle fit volte-face et découvrit Akatsuki, effondré au pied de cet arbre contre lequel il avait souhaité qu'elle se réfugie. Respirant avec quelques difficultés, une de ses mains serrait l'épaule que la jeune femme avait touchée juste avant de libérer son pouvoir. Le heurt contre l'arbre l'avait également blessé et du sang coulait lentement de sa tempe le long de sa joue.

Naomi étouffa un cri en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, puis accourut vers le garçon, l'air aussi désemparée que désolée.

Ses mains tremblaient, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Responsable. Elle était responsable de tout ça. Un mal-être nauséeux la submergea tandis qu'elle cherchait de l'aide autour d'elle en lançant des regards désespérés de partout. Akatsuki avait l'air mal en point et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour le soulager.

Des bruits d'herbe froissée se rapprochèrent soudain et la main de Kaname se posa délicatement sur son épaule.

- Laissez-moi faire, Aoi-san, dit-il en regardant les blessures d'Akatsuki. Je vais m'occuper de Kain. Un vampire blessé peut parfois avoir de mauvais réflexes.

Sans aucune appréhension pourtant, Naomi s'écarta pour permettre seulement à Kaname de s'agenouiller à sa place.

- Kain, demanda-t-il doucement en captant l'attention de l'autre vampire, comment te sens-tu ?  
>- Président...?, marmonna Akatsuki qui avait du mal à retrouver ses esprits. Qu'est-ce que...?<br>- Tu as été heurté par le pouvoir de Aoi-san, expliqua calmement Kaname en observant attentivement ses réactions. T'en souviens-tu ?

Le garçon hocha lentement la tête.

- Les level E ont été balayés comme des cartes à jouer. Une lumière meurtrière associée à un souffle dévastateur, Président. J'ai eu du mal à m'en protéger, malgré d'avoir des pouvoirs de level B.

Même blessé, Naomi fut impressionnée de voir à quel point Akatsuki demeurait fidèle envers Kaname. Il lui fit un rapport le plus concis possible de la situation, avant que ses blessures ne le gênent trop pour se concentrer ou tout simplement pour parler.

- Kuran-sama !, s'écria alors Naomi, le ton scandalisé. Êtes-vous obligé de l'interroger comme ça, maintenant ? N'étaient-ce pas des soins que vous deviez lui donner ?

À l'évidence, même si Naomi admirait la loyauté que les vampires entretenaient entre eux, à ses yeux, l'important n'était pas là. Et tant pis, si en agissant de la sorte elle se montrait insolente envers une personne du rang de Kaname.  
>Celui-ci ne manifesta cependant aucun agacement et sembla même satisfait de voir Naomi prendre autant à cœur les intérêts d'Akatsuki.<p>

- Vous avez raison, Aoi-san, sourit-il aimablement. Pardonnez-moi, je me suis laissé emporter.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Akatsuki.

- Kain, dit-il en se penchant vers lui. Bois mon sang.

Le garçon le regarda avec effarement.

- Président... Votre sang est trop précieux... Inutile d'aller jusque-là, grimaça-t-il - alors que ses yeux avaient déjà pris une couleur rouge sombre. Je vais retourner au Pavillon et...  
>- Kain, le coupa Kaname d'un ton sang réplique. Ne te fais pas prier...et bois.<p>

Akatsuki ne lutta pas plus contre lui-même et dans la seconde qui suivit, agrippa la chemise de Kaname qu'il tira, découvrant ses crocs, avant de les planter dans la chair tendre du cou qui s'offrait à lui.  
>Naomi eut du mal à supporter plus longtemps la scène et préféra détourner la tête.<p>

* * *

><p>Quelques instants plus tard, Kaname se releva, son col fraichement tâché, mais sans paraitre affaibli par son exsanguination. Akatsuki, quant à lui, avait retrouvé des yeux normaux et regardait à présent Naomi avec une forme d'inquiétude. Il s'essuya discrètement le menton puis se leva sans difficultés, ses forces totalement recouvrées – et même désormais accrues.<p>

Kaname observa un instant Akatsuki et Naomi se faire face, puis tourna soudain la tête dans une direction opposée, où des corbeaux venaient de s'envoler.

- Pardonnez-moi, dit-il alors, mais je dois à présent me retirer.  
>- Président, souhaitez-vous que je vous accompagne ?<br>- Kuran-sama...?

Mais Kaname avait à faire seul. Il refusa la demande d'Akatsuki d'un hochement de tête puis fixa Naomi.

- Aoi-san, dit-il juste avant de partir. Je suis heureux que vous puissiez aussi efficacement vous défendre. Cependant, envisager que Kain se retrouve dans une situation aussi délicate quand il est à vos côtés me dérange quelque peu. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que la défaite de ce soir ne freinera en rien l'ardeur de ceux qui veulent vous atteindre. Et dans la mesure où Kain ne renoncera pas pour autant à vous accompagner, je souhaiterais que vous réfléchissiez à un moyen de le protéger à l'avenir de votre pouvoir.  
>- « <em>Le protéger de mon pouvoir<em> » ?

Naomi comprit à quoi Kaname faisait allusion, mais...

- C'est à votre portée, Aoi-san. C'est même plus près que vous ne le pensez.

Sa phrase à peine finie, Kaname disparut. Naomi et Akatsuki restèrent seuls aux abords de la forêt, certes interrogatifs quant à la dernière demande du Président de la Night Class, mais, malgré le côté impératif de la requête, après une épreuve pareille, ne souhaitant finalement qu'une chose : balayer ces fausses raisons qui les avaient fait se tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre et se trouver tels qu'ils l'avaient, au fond de leur cœur, réellement souhaité.

Mais penaude et se sentant à nouveau coupable des blessures qu'elle lui avait bien malgré elle infligées, Naomi baissa légèrement la tête avec un sourire embarrassé. Akatsuki soupira et s'avança vers elle. Elle sentit à nouveau sa présence toute proche et dans une vague de bonheur, son cœur cogner plus fort. Elle n'attendait maintenant plus que...

Il s'approcha encore un peu jusqu'à ce que leur aura se mêlent. Il avança une main douce qui caressa son visage et fit lever vers lui deux yeux brillants de tendresse.  
>Et cette fois-ci, petit à petit, sans que rien de vienne à nouveau les déranger, leur visage se rapprochèrent, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent et un baiser passionné termina de les unir.<p>

Il y a peu de temps encore, quand Akatsuki lui avait demandé de le laisser prendre soin d'elle, Naomi s'était demandée à quel genre d'utopie une relation entre une fée et un vampire pouvait rimer. Mais le fait est que pour une fois, l'utopie était devenue réalité et qu'au-delà de ça, il incombait même désormais à Naomi de protéger celui qu'elle aimait. Mais comment lui permettre de...?

Et là, tout à coup, toujours lovée aux creux de ses bras, alors que la brise du soir était réapparue et glissait sur eux, elle comprit où Kaname avait voulu en venir. D'un geste délicat de la main, elle dégagea les longues mèches de cheveux clairs qui masquaient une partie de son cou, passa sa main dernière la nuque d'Akatsuki et l'attira vers la partie dénudée de son corps.

Son odeur était tellement envoutante, délicieuse. À peine sa peau fut-elle découverte que le vampire eut une irrésistible envie de s'en approcher plus près. Et lorsque la main de la jeune femme l'invita en ce sens, il se laissa d'abord porter avant qu'un sursaut ne lui fasse reprendre conscience de ses actes.

- Naomi, qu'est-ce que...?, demanda-t-il hésitant.

Elle garda son visage tourné et sa main derrière la nuque du vampire.

- Je t'aime Akatsuki, murmura-t-elle. Je t'aime et je veux au moins te protéger de moi-même.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas peur et tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu es même le seul vampire qui, naturellement, ne dois rien avoir à craindre en buvant mon sang.  
>- Naomi...<br>- Comme ça, avec une partie de moi en toi, les effets de mon pouvoir seront considérablement atténués et nous n'aurons plus rien à craindre.

Il savait que dans l'hypothèse où elle mentait, ça serait la mort instantanée pour lui. Mais ce qu'il savait encore mieux, c'est qu'elle était sincère et qu'il l'aimait profondément lui aussi.  
>Alors Naomi n'eut plus besoin de faire pression sur la nuque du vampire pour l'amener à elle. Elle redoutait la morsure, mais avait confiance. Elle ferma les yeux, crispa ses mains et sentit une dernière fois sur sa nuque son souffle chaud, au moment où il sortit ses crocs.<p>

* * *

><p>Loin de là, Kaname devenait à son tour encore plus puissant, alors que sur l'un des balcons de l'académie, attiré par une odeur troublante, Shiki venait de rejoindre Takuma.<p>

- Ichijô..., souffla le garçon, exalté.  
>- Je sais, Shiki. Le sang féérique semble vraiment délectable...<p>

* * *

><p><span>Note : <span>

**Marie 78220** :  
>Salut ^^ !<br>Comment vas ?

Merci pour ton dernier commentaire ;).  
>Je suis contente que la suite te plaise - et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre.<p>

Je te souhaite une bonne soirée ainsi qu'une bonne continuation,  
>A plus,<br>Bisous *^-^* !


End file.
